


Sage's Prophecy

by Neostardustdragon101



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22120651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neostardustdragon101/pseuds/Neostardustdragon101
Summary: Naruto and sasuke are neglected because of there sisters the meet one day and promise eachother to be th e most powerful ninja in the world. Rinnegan naruto godlike EMS sasuke godlike naruhina sasusaku language blood maybe gore lemon minor kiba bashing
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Summary:

(Naruto and sasuke fanfiction been neglected cause of there sister one thats needs to control her tailed beast and a girl who is a uchiha prodigy naruto and sasuke will be brought together to fulfill the sage of the six paths prophecy and bring peace to the ninja world.

(warning) rinnegan Naruto EMS Sasuke godlike,5 Naruto godlike, Sasuke Naruhina SasuSaku language violence, lemon, mini kiba bashing.

~i do not own naruto~

(I'm going to skip five years later because it seems better we all know what happened Naruto's sister she has the nine tail Fox sealed in her)

Chapter one: Naruto and Sasuke

"Look daddy i got it " said a girl who was 4'0 with red long hairs, red tan skin with whisker mark. This was mito Namikaze the daughter of the yondaime and kushina namikaze aka the red hot habanero.

Ever since the nine tailed fox was sealed into Mito her parents have train her early to make sure she doesn't lose control of the nine tail fox's chakra.

A man who stood 5'10 with golden spike locks with blue eyes and was wearing a white trench coat with flames at the bottom of it and in the middle it said "yellow flash" this man was Minato Namikaze Who was currently the fourth hokage of konohagakure but people would recognize him as "the yellow flash".

He earned the nickname thanks to his signature jutsu flying thunder god technique but he mostly know for decimating over a thousand iwa ninja's to win the third great ninja war, he returned home to be recognized as a hero, but if anyone should be a hero to the leaf it would be hiruzen Sarutobi who was the sandaime hokage.

He sacrificed his own life to seal the nine tailed fox into mito with the "Demon dead consumption seal " because of his sacrifice Hiruzen Sarutobi would always be remember as a hero of the leaf village.

Next to Minato was a woman who was 4'11 who also had red hair with dark purple eyes, she had a pale cream color skin with a slender body, this was Kushina uzumaki or Kushina Namikaze Minato's wife.

She was a former jinchuuriki until it was ripped out of her by a mysterious mask man that set the nine tail Fox to destroy konohagakure. She knew how hard it was to control the foxes chakra, she did everything she can to help her daughter to control the foxes chakra

"yeah you did good princess im proud of you" said Minato

"You're gonna be strong as your mom when your older" kushina said with a smile.

from far away a boy who stood 4'1 who had a very short, golden spike hair with blue eyes with the same whisker mark as mito was sitting under a tree. this was Naruto Namikaze or as he likes to call himself Naruto Uzumaki. The son of Minato and Kushina and brother of mito. Naruto was a bright child who had care, love, respect, he was never a spoiled kid like other clan kids that thought they can cause they came from a clan.

He even doesn't even like it when people see him and call him Namikaze-sama because it makes him feel spoiled and because he wanted to earn respect.

Naruto knew the fact that his sister was a jinchuuriki and understood she really needed the training but not to forget or neglect your own son,it felt like that for Naruto whenever he asks them if he can train with them they always say "they're too busy right now with Mito" or "not now".

Right now Naruto was reading a book about fuuinjutsu level 7, now you probably ask yourself how do he get that far? even though his parents don't train them well he has been studying under different seal masters in the sealing department.

Thanks to his uzumaki heritage he mastered them in no time, Still to see his parents forget him still hurt him.

Naruto decides to go to the park and take his mind off things.

Naruto never consider himself a prodigy but as Naruto Uzumaki" as he says it, not only was he a seal master 7. he had all 5 affinity elements, Naruto was confused at first cause most uzumaki have water or wind element but instead he had 5 and all were high affinity, he developed a taijutsu he made himself it was called the intercepting spiral fist (yes I got it from bruce lee jeet kune do which i do not own)

His speed was konoha's best in Konoha, first place of course goes to jonin Might Guy who was a master of taijutsu and his speed was konoha's best.

Second place goes to his pupil rock lee who was second best at taijutsu and speed. When naruto wa sparring with lee and showed him the intercepting spiral fist Guy called him "a remarkable genius" it was a perfect form to intercept styles, it was so beautiful it made him cry about how Naruto flames of youth burn strongly inside him which made Naruto sweatdrop at.

Right now naruto arrived at the park and see's a boy who has dark hair onyx eyes, who stood the same height as Naruto, he saw the uchiha fan and knew he came from the uchiha clan.

this was Sasuke Uchiha who was the second oldest from his big brother itachi and was a big brother to his little sister izuna uchiha who has been said to be consider the youngest prodigy in the uchiha clan.

Sasuke was the same as naruto even his brother trains her and not him, it was always being flicked in the head and Itachi always saying, "sorry sasuke im busy maybe next time?" And his father always telling him "why can't you be like itachi and izuna" even his mom of all people forgot him a few time it hurt him. Sasuke heard a noise and turned around to see naruto there "who are you?"asked sasuke

"i'm Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto said, Sasuke instantly knew he was the son of the yondaime but why was he here alone? 'I know you're the yondaime son so why are here and not training with him?." Questioned Sasuke.

Naruto's happy Turn to a frown and scowl and said "he is just someone who cares only about his and his wife's daughter" Sasuke's eye went wide ("so even he has been the same like me")

"You never told me your name?" Naruto asked, Sasuke had a nervous chuckle, "sorry my name is sasuke uchiha" " are you related to Itachi" naruto questioned? Sasuke face was the same as naruto but more sad,"yea i am" sasuke said quietly Naruto looked at Sasuke and asked "what's wrong".

Sasuke told naruto about how his sister has all the attention and training from his parents and brother and they push him away, Naruto told sasuke the same thing like him the two instantly became best friends and brother in all but blood Naruto and sasuke vowed to be the strongest shinobi alive.

(October 10)

Morning just came through naruto's window, Naruto was too tired from all the training he and sasuke did he real didn't want to get up until..

*knock *knock "

"Naruto it's your sisters birthday get up" kushina said as soon as Kushina leaves to go downstairs Naruto's rage shot up he can't believe they forget it was his birthday too,

Naruto took a deep breathe and just have breakfast fast and leave to train with Sasuke, Naruto Put on a black shirt some black pants with his red flames and a pair of blue sandals, Naruto headed downstairs with his family.

He see's his parents and sister already eating soon as he grabbed his plate and sat down Kushina ask "Naruto do you want to say happy birthday to Mito?" Naruto still Looking down eating his food.

"if i say it will she say it back to me?" Kushina and Minato looked confused until he said "i mean its my birthday too right?" as those word echo in there heads Kushina and Minato can only get sickly pale and think ("OMG I FORGOT MY OWN SON/BABY BIRTHDAY!") They exclaimed in there head lots of questions were now running through their heads but Minato was hokage for nothing.

"well of course she would she is your sister" minato smiled nervously naruto knew it was a lie just telling by their chakra but he went along with it, after breakfast naruto took off to find sasuke and continue their training.

Kushina was in a panic state trying to talk to her husband about their second child and not knowing what to do.

"Minato what are we gonna do, i dont even know my Naru-chan's hobbies food or anything about him i only know everything about mito but not my Naru-chan" tears were threatening to burst out.

Minato saw this and hugged his wife trying to comfort her. "don't worry after this birthday will start training him i know he has asked before but we been helping mito with the foxes chakra and so far she gots a hold of it so it perfect for both of them to start training he'll love the idea" minato assured with a smile but Kushina can only think ("i hope so").

~at training ground 7~

Sasuke was waiting on for Naruto, he was still thinking of what happened in the morning he was just so mad or pissed as hell.

(Flashback in the morning)

Sasuke was gonna eat breakfast with his family until. He see's his mom cleaning up the table, "um..mom where's breakfast?" Mikoto was surprised to see sasuke "oh...um..well...we..kind..of..ate.. mikoto said nervously Sasuke looked at his mom without any emotions "is there left overs" Sasuke asked emotionless, mikoto flinched at the emotionless tone, "no...mikoto said sadly "But i'll make you some-"no" Sasuke said and left sasuke and took off to find and train with naruto

(End flashback back to training ground 7)

Naruto arrived just in time "sorry im late i had deal with my parents, they forgot my birthday and said it was mito's naruto said as he held his anger.

Sasuke cringed "ouch dude thats not cool but forget that my mom forgot about me and didn't make me breakfast until the last second"

naruto just shook his head "enough of the depressing stuff lets continue our training" with that said they started training.

Naruto helped Sasuke with his chakra control and even manage to help sasuke with his fire chakra control because of this sasuke can do fireballs better.

It surprised him when naruto showed him he had lightning as a second affinity, Sasuke decided to work on his lightning chakra control. Naruto advance to seal mast lv 8.

N the next thing happened they didn't expect, someone shushin in the middle of their training, when the leafs cleared up there was a teen who was 5'7 with short black hair with a uchiha fan on the back of his black high neck collar shirt with a ninjato strapped around him with his with his sharingan activate this was uchiha anbu soldier Shisui uchiha

Shisui gave a peace signed "yo" greeted Shisui.

Sasuke was excited to see his surrogate older brother "SHISUI" sasuke exclaimed as he jumped on shisui and gave him a hug. Shisui smiled at his surrogate little brother.

Shisui knew what itachi and family was doing sasuke and they don't even realize it Shisui was really disappointed in itachi and his family but he always tries to help sasuke with his training but after looking over Sasuke and seeing Naruto train with him it made him smile knowing he has a friend even Shisui also knew about Naruto and his issue with the family.

"So whats going squirt who's your friend?" Shisu ask Sasuke put his pout face on "i'm not a squirt and this is my best friend Naruto Uzumaki, Naruto this is shisui my surrogate big brother" sasuke said.

Naruto shook shisui hand "hello shisui-san i'm Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto greeted with a smiled, shisui didn't know why but for some reason he had a feeling these two will be unstoppable shisui push that thought back for later but right now he wants to know why there training? "So you guys are training why?" Shisui asked. Naruto and sasuke looked at each other and said at the same time "to protect and bring peace to the world sasuke and naruto were shocked they had the same dream as each other Naruto held his hand out.

"Sasuke lets work together and protect our home and bring peace to the ninja world" naruto said with dignity sasuke looked shocked but shook his hand and said "alright brother" they shook hands shisui could not believe it what he just saw, he couldn't help but chuckle (i knew these two are the ones to bring the world to peace)

~in heavens~

There to see what happened was a man with gray hair purple black ripple eyes wearing a high color white kimono with a necklace with 5 tomoe the man smiled and looked up "these are my children reincarnation?" Question the old man.

A bright light looked down and said in a angelic voice "yes hagaromo-kun they are Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki the ones that will fulfill your prophecy"

the man who was now identify was the most powerful ninja and creator of the ninja world rikudo sennin. Hagaromo had a smile on his face, "i'll train them to help them give them for what they face in the future.

Chapter 1 done

Author notes:

(This is my first fanfiction story not much of chapter one but dont worry ill do more longer chapters Leave comments send me emails until next time


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(whats up im back i know the first chapter was bad in spelling but I'm working on it i'm using my iPad to write the story I'll be looking over before I post them just be patient btw thank you people for looking over my story if u got question just email me your email if u want to ask question or give me idea . I do not own naruto but it kicks ass peace)

CHAPTER 2 AWAKENING AND TRAINING

(In the hokage's office )

Minato was right now doing paperwork how he hated paperwork so much and he knew paper hates him.

Minato was still was feeling guilty about not knowing his own son, he looked over his family photo when they were much closer but with training mito to control the nine tail Fox chakra, him doing hokage work but was mostly trying too fulfill the prophecy that the toads spoke of.

(Flashback)

Minato was in his office listening to jiraiya about the prophecy "so you think its mito" he asked jiraiya ."of course you guys trained her and she is the jinchuuriki of the nine tails so theres no doubt it's her trust me minato" jiraiya told his student. Minato can only think of what he is going to do "naruto please dont hate me" minato silently ask himself

(End flashback)

Minato would see how it goes tonight only praying naruto won't hate him.

~Namikaze estate ~

"It was late around 8 o'clock p.m everyone. was gathered at the nthereamikaze estate for the yondaime twin children birthday all the clan leader and their children who were all playing outside, Sakura was talking to Ino while picking flowers up, shino was just well..Shino anyways, Choji who was a big bone boy with swirl marks around his cheeks was eating some BBQ chips sitting next to his lazy best friend Shikamaru who was just laying down watching the clouds, Kiba was chasing after Akamaru, Sasuke was just sitting next to naruto meditating.

From a tree a girl who was wearing a princess kimono with blue black short hair with two bangs with a tinted of lavender eyes, this was Hinata hyuuga the princess of the hyuuga clan the mains house princess, she was not a typical hyuuga who were emotionless and cold instead she is most likely a shy princess especially when she is around naruto she gets more shy when he is around her, she will never forget that day when he saved her from bullies last month

(flashback a month ago)

Hinata was crying and begging for them to leave her alone "please (sob)leave me alone (sob) im sorry" hinata sobbed.

The bullies were just laughing at her " Hahahahahah you're such a freak just cause your a princess doesn't mean you're better than us right guys"the bully asked they nod their heads like followers they were.

They continue just to pick on her and laughing until the leaders friends who were laughing hard that they had there eyes closed open them and see their leader down

clenching his noise and crying.

they looked scared and looked up to see who did that to their leader and were surprised to see the leader of the village son coming, Naruto slowly came towards the boys and every step he took the bullies were just shaking in fear.

Seeing their leader who was hurt bad can't imagine what he is going to do to them. Naruto stopped and looked at them and they look at him but were still shaking naruto just stepped up and..."BOO" naruto shouted and startle them the bullies got scared and dragged their leader away and were long gone.

Naruto turned around and walked to hinata and kneed down and asked "are you ok?" hinata could only look up and see a spiky blonde hair boy with cute whisker marks and she can only get lost in his deep blue ocean eyes.

she had a small blush and naruto noticed it he pulled her up and looked into her eyes they were like a beautiful lavender moon he also had a blush "th-thank you" she said quietly. He barely heard her "your welcome but can you speak louder i like your voice" Naruto said with a light blush on his cheek, she turned red as a tomato when he said he liked her voice"o-okay... hows this" she said a little louder. Naruto smiled "better" Naruto said

"HINATA -SAMA!" A hyuuga ran over to her "are you alright hinata-sama" ko hyuga asked "yes ko-san naruto helped me from some bullies she said playing with her fingers" ko can only sigh he turned around and bowed to naruto "thank you namikaze-sama i don't know what would happen if hinata-sama got hurt" naruto could only sigh at the namikaze-sama part he will always hate that being master without proving to oneself.

" My pleasure hyuuga san i must be going" naruto walked back home before her did he ran to hinata im naruto by the way" he extended his hand out hinata looked at him and slowly shook her hand "im

hinata hyuga" she said with that he left.

(Flashback over back to present )

She will never forget that day and ever since that day she improved little by little and making her father proud. She snapped out of her daydream by ino who told her there parents want them in.

Everyone was present inside the hyuga the inuzuka the nara the akimichi the yamanaka the aburame were wait for th e announcement the yondaime wants to give out but sasuke and naruto have a bad feeling about it finally minato was there with kushina and Mito everyone looked confused but so did kushina.

"Everyone i have a announcements, as you know mito is the jinchuuriki of the nine tail fox? All nod their head. "She is gonna be a ninja with all her training kushina and i taught her" Naruto started to shake and he didn't know why. I minato namikaze here by make mito namikaze the heir of both uzumaki and namikaze clan and sign the toad contract Then...silence pure silence everyone was shocked because there was a rule that if the first born does not show any promises then sibling will be passed on to be the next heir.

Naruto could not believe it he was so shocked that he dropped his glass and it shatter on the floor everyone looked at Naruto with a worry expression, Naruto's hair covered his face and eyes and just walked to the door opened it and slammed the door so hard the handle fell off everyone looked it the door still shocked.

Sasuke ran after his surrogate brother to make sure he is ok.

Everyone then decided it was time to leave, kushina and minato could only ask them where you guys going? Shikaku turn to minato and said "i don't think that was wise minato did you at least talk to naruto before what you did" he asked others nod their head in a agreement even tsunade spoke up.

"kushina did you even agree to this?" Kushina looked down in shame. Tsunade was mad ass hell "WHAT THE FUCK WHY WOULD YOU AGREE TO THIS SHIT TELL ME NOW KUSHINA AND I MEAN NOW" tsunade yelled.

(Training ground 7)

Naruto was not mad or pissed he was beyond rage and hate he couldn't believe that his own family did that in front of everyone he was embarrassed angry sad all kinds of emotion were running through his head.

Naruto p.o.v.

WHY DO THEY DO THIS TO ME WHY, THEY THINK I'M WEAK FINE THEY DON'T LOVE ME THEY WANT MITO TO BE HEIR FINE SHE CAN BE HEIR I DONT NEED TO BE HEIR TO BRING PEACE I'LL NEVER SUMMIT MY HATRED ILL BE KNOWN AS NARUTO UZUMAKI THE NINJA THAT HELPED BRING PEACE TO THE WORLD"

naruto vowed but then he had a weird feeling in his eyes he itch them but they felt like on fire he ran to a lake and splashed water on himself to see if it would help and it did.

End Naruto p.o.v

When naruto saw the reflection he was shocked at what he discovered, his eyes were no longer ocean blue but purple with black ripples in them. What naruto didnt know was that he unlock a bloodline that said to make u a godlike ninja the legendary rinnegan. Naruto freaked out until he hearf his name.

"NARUTO! NARUTO!" Sasuke shouted looking for his brother until he finally finds him.

"there you are i been looking for-WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO YOUR EYES!." sasuke blurted out

Naruto looked at sasuke and freaked out too "I DON'T KNOW...but it feels right like it connects to me i feel stronger and faster" naruto stated They were startled by a voice that sounded old but wise.

"I figure much from my sons reincarnation" the unknown old man stated sasuke and naruto looked at him confuse until sasuke asked "who are you mister" the old man smiled" "pardon me my name is Hagoromo and i know you both sasuke uchiha and Naruto Namikaze or should i say naruto Uzumaki " the boys were amazed of how did this man know there names and i have been looking for you two".

"Why?" Naruto asked

"Because both of you are very strong not in here" as Hagoromo pointed at the boy's head, "but here" as he pointed at their hearts.

The boys slowly nod their heads as they continue listen to the old man.

I believe you boys will bring peace to ninja world for so long many ninja have pledge and dedicated themselves to help change this world, sadly they died but you two i know will succeed that's why i want to help" said Hagoromo

Naruto looked at the man " how will you do that?" questioned naruto. Hagoromo smiled and said i will train the both of you will be for the upcoming future and bring peace to the world"

Naruto and Sasuke said HAI HAGOROMO-SENSEI

(End of chapter 2 )

(Author notes:)

what you think a little better i hope so please review or comment no the uchiha massacre will not happen i got something better ill work on it and yes naruto can do mokuton cause of his strong elements this is naruto 4life 94)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 memories and changes

(timeskip 6 years later)

Its been six years since Naruto and Sasuke started their training with Hagoromo. These six years have really helped him out for the upcoming future his chakra control was shot through the roof now his chakra control was so perfect that it can rivaled Tsunades.

Naruto was taught in kenjutsu and mastered it by the time he was 8 and he was a level 10 sealmaster at 9 years old.

His speed and taijutsu was now on par with might guy. He even now knows how to break out of strongest genjutsu except the tsukuyomi.

Naruto even mastered the rasengan in 2 days he even went far enough and added all elements to the rasengan but he never stopped there yet.

He even also used the yang chakra to master the shape manipulation form. if he uses his yang chakra he can transform the rasengan into a sword which he calls spiral sword. (idk how to say it in Japanese sorry)

He's even mastered all the paths of his rinnegan even all his elements he can use water out of atmosphere like the nidaime hokage, he can fly from mastering the wind element, can use lighting from the sky atmosphere which can destroy anything, his fire were hot as the amaterasu, he even mastered his super earth strenght from mastering his earth affinity.

Naruto even master the yin yang release and mokuton, Naruto was always interested in the mokuton he didn't know why but it felt right for him to use it. It took him a few years but so far he was able to the use the golem wood statue and be able to master the Hokage-Style Sixty-Year-Old Technique just incase Mito ever lose control of the foxes chakra, he even was able to learned senjutsu at 11 and finished at 12 which surprised Hagoromo but at the same time he is his ashura reincarnation.

Naruto has never forgotten his father Hagoromo. During those years hagoromo really was like a father to him and sasuke he may not be his or sasuke blood father but he will always remember him as a father figure this day Naruto stills remember that same day six years ago

(Flashback six years ago)

Naruto could not believe he was the reincarnation of ashura the first senju and son of the rikudo sennin naruto had so many question to ask but rikudo put his hand up "i will explain everything" and so he did this was a good thing cause with the knowledge pass down it will be passed down to the next generation of their children. At the end of it naruto and sasuke looked at each other in amazement even sasuke who was also the reincarnation of indra was speechless both of them can only think iof one word "WOW" .

Naruto looked at sasuke and asked his brother "you think we can do this Sasuke?" Sasuke looked at his brother with the most serious look he can do and says "of course we can we're brothers after all" he extended his hand "never break bonds"

Naruto looked at Sasuke and smiled as he shook hand. Then something happened to both of the boys. There chakra was starting to getting stronger it felt strange but felt right. There chakra shot up high and it was calmer like flowing water. After they let go sasuke hair was longer like madara he was was now 4'7, Naruto's hair was more wild (his hair is like ashura) and he was the same height as sasuke.

Both of the boys felt amazing power within them but they heard a clear throat and forgot Hagoromo was there they laughed nervously.

Hagoromo chuckled "i see you like the yin and yang power" rikudo asked. The boys looked confused until he spoke about the power of the yin and yang both boys were amazed about their new powers, Naruto turned to Sasuke and was shocked at what he saw.

"SASUKE YOUR EYES ARE DIFFERENT" Naruto shouted

Sasuke quickly saw his eyes from the lakes reflection, it looked like the sharingan but different (sasuke ems shippuden) he was shocked at his new eyes and asked what kind of sharingan was it.

Hagoromo was not surprised "it seems the yin power must have advance your sharingan to the ems because its familiar with your chakra" Hagoromo stated with a smile

With that said sasuke found out the power of his eyes and trained with them while Naruto worked at his rinnegan, Hagoromo knew this was the first step of fulfilling the prophecy with that Hagoromo watched them train with a smile.

(End flashback)

Naruto can only sigh happy thinking that his father is in a better place now.

He went in his closet and pulled out a yellow jacket (naruto shippuden jacket but different color and designs) with black tribal lines, black pants, black sandals, Naruto had grown 5'6 with his hair more longer like his ancestor.

He went under the bed and pulled out a orange box and opened it. In there was a marvelous black blade that his father made not only with his chakra but with his blood to make the blade unbreakable

He straps the sword around his back as he left his room.

~Downstairs~

He heads downstairs to eat with his so called family. After that incident he was very distance with his family but he never hated his family just dislike them.

Naruto hid his eyes under a powerful genjutsu that not even the Hyuuga's byakugan eyes couldn't see.

He wouldn't revealed his eyes till the chunin exams which he knew that was in 6 months he can't wait see the faces on everyone when they see him fight.

The family was still quiet they didn't know what to say ever since that day six years ago Naruto was distance and cold towards the family they felt guilt every single day.

Kushina was disgusted with herself for breaking a uzumaki rule never abandon blood and she had done that by taking away naruto's inheritance and passing it to mito. After the confrontation with tsunade she can only ask herself "what kind of mother am i?

Minato can only look at his son with sadness. After that day and after being scolded by most of the clan leader he left to find naruto to apologize to him. But naruto was no where to be found until he saw him the next day he tried to talk to naruto but some how he always gets away.

Both parent's looked at their son again who was wearing different attire with a sword strap around his back the parents saw the sword and asked themselves "(when did he learn kenjutsu")

Mito was grown she now was 5'3 with her red hair in a ponytail. Mito was still feeling guilty about her being heir it was her brother's birthright not hers but like always she ignored it. (she will change)

Naruto finished his breakfast and headed to the academy to find sasuke. It was finally time for him and Sasuke to drop the mask and show konoha there strenght and power with that he left the house.

~Uchiha compound~

Six years sasuke can only say to himself. Sasuke has now grown 5'6 with the help of his training ,his hair was now longer to his back with his left bang hung over his eye looking at himself in the mirror and just chuckled .

He remembered when he was walking home from training with Naruto and Hagoromo people mistook him for madara he didn't even notice it. chuckling at thet memory

(Flashback)

Sasuke was tired from his training with Naruto and Hagoromo he was walking through a busy uchiha district many people saw him and were amazed to see madara uchiha but they notice it was the clan leaders son sasuke uchiha.

"Is that sasuke-sama"

"He looks just like madara"

" looks like we got another prodigy"

"He will be a great future leader".

The appraise kept going on and on and on until he was finally home as soon as he steps in the house everyone looked at him shocked.

He really did look like madara the family felt his chakra and it was off the roof, Mikoto was worried about Sasuke and so was itachi, izuna was scared. but fugaku thought he was finally bring honor to the clan.

The silence was broken when Mikoto asked Sasuke "Sasuke are you hungry i know you didn't eat dinner so i made you-"no im not hungry i'm tired I'll be in my room" with that said he went up to his room. Now the whole family (except fugaku )was worried about him but sasuke didn't care about that right now he has other important goals to do and that was to bring peace to the ninja world.

(End flashback)

The training with naruto and Hagoromo helped him out big time he was a kenjutsu master with his gunbai that his father made him. Sasuke was glad hagoromo helped him and thanked him for being a father figure to him, Sasuke lighting element is the same as Naruto's and so is his fire.

Sasuke also create chidori like sword like naruto's spiral sword but he can extend further but combined with his yin power he can use the yin chidori.

He has also master his sharingan he can use tsukuyomi, amaterasu kamui,susanoo, time god, kotoamatsukami but Sasuke was a true master of the susanoo he can actually use it as a armor or combine it with naruto wood golem which creates the golem warrior.

Sasuke walk over to his closet and pulled out a black senju armor with a uchiha crest on it back with a blue shirt and black pants now he really did look like madara he looked at the mirror and spun his sharingan. He smirked as he left his room.

~Downstairs~

Today Mikoto was gonna ask if he would like to train with her, itachi and izuna. After she realised she had been neglecting her own son she had felt the same way like her friend Kushina was Disgusted with herself.

She promised herself to be a better mother and thought it was time for her to be there for him and she will by training him.

when Itachi saw sasuke the first thing he notice was that his chakra was on par with a tailed beasts, but what shocked him the most he really did look like Madara Uchiha ("is Sasuke hiding his strength") itachi had thought.

Izuna was a girl who was 5'3 with black long hair who was a mini clone of Mikoto.

She looked at her second older brother and can't even find any emotions on his face it really scared her she wanted to spend time with her big brother but she never had the chance because of her training.

Fugaku finally was proud of sasuke for bring his family honor and the clan, most of the clans were appraise him for his skills and power. Fugaku now think it would be a good time to train him in advance.

Sasuke just got his food sat down and ate in silence..for 5 minutes it was still quiet mikoto was getting a little bit uncomfortable, izuna was confused, this went on for another minute until itachi finally broke the silence.

"Sasuke you ready to be a ninja?" itachi asked.

Sasuke continue to eat his not bothering to look up. Now there finally talking to him at the table.

Sasuke then spoke "yea i am" sasuke said barely holding his anger in but he calmed down, he relaxed and took a deep breathe. Sasuke looked at the clock and it was time to leave and meet up with Naruto it was time for him and naruto to show their true strength

~Academy~

Naruto was waiting patiently this was another thing naruto learned is patient his father has told him :without patient we would charge without using our heads and lose" naruto took that with him and it was not bad as he thought.

He was no longer hard head well he will on and off but will be cautious. Breaking out of his thoughts he see's Sasuke and smiled at his brother he walks over to him And stare for one minute.

Naruto broke the silence "you ready ani (brother) Indra?" Naruto asked with a smile.

Sasuke knew whenever they say each other ancestor names it meant business. they vowed when they become ninja they will help bring peace until there last breathe. Sasuke looked at his brother and bumped knuckles with him

"Of course Ashura are you already scared ?" He joked with a cocky smile

"Your an asshole you know that" Naruto said

Sasuke just laughed as they both left and headed towards the academy they both thought in the own heads (father I'll make you proud father.)

(Done good so far hope so hope you guys like it ask question? comments see you soon)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

he real me, a spar turns to a battle

Naruto and Sasuke had just arrived in class and of course like every day they get swarm by fan girls. the poor boys can only think (HAVE GOD MERCY ON MY SOUL) thought Sasuke and Naruto.

Lucky for naruto and sasuke they learned Shushin from only one who was a master at it and that was shisui uchiha .

(Flashback 5 years ago)

At first Shisui had thought they were joking but when it came to fangirls were dead serious it kind of freaked him out but he can understand them but he told them only chunin can do it because their chakra was not in mid chunin or their proper chakra control. Sasuke and Naruto got on there knees begging shisui to teach them Shushin.

Shisui really wanted to help Sasuke and Naruto but Shisui kept telling him "wait till your a chunin" but they kept begging and begging until he gave up and showed them how to do it.

The boys smiled for victory and did what shisui told them to do.

Shisui knew they couldn't do it because there chakra was not a chunin level or there chakra control. But he was surprised when naruto and sasuke disappear in a puff of smoke. At first shisui was freaking out, not only did he lose his clans leader son but most importantly, the village leaders son.

shisui was gonna have a panic attack until naruto and sasuke poofed back with a big smile on their faces, they shouted, "THANK YOU ANI-SHISUI" while the jumped and hugged him while they cried anime tears.

Shisui sweatdrop at this, rubbing the back of his head and laughed nervously but in his mind he had lots of questions (how did they learn to do it so quick at only 8 years old i had to wait till i was genin... these two will be unstoppable in the future, especially you Sasuke...if only itachi known what he did in the past because by looking at you, it will take a while for you to forgive your family) shisui thought to himself as he see's the boys walking his eyes turn serious.

(But kids like sasuke and naruto have a future for this village and so do the next generation...thats why i need to stop the coup at all cost..but still why would they wait in three years...i need to find out...) shisui thought as he shushin away.

(End flashback)

Naruto and sasuke would forever be in shisui debt. Right now while the class was busy, naruto and sasuke were talking about the new moves they both made.

Everyday sasuke and naruto would get ideas for there ninjutsu or signature move, people would consider them a prodigy but to them they believe they had talent, they are talented they never consider themselves prodigys, their father never believed in prodigy or a failure because he always said "its all an illusion". At first Naruto and Sasuke never understood him,but

Naruto told Sasuke his idea about a rasengan bomb, he would use his sage mode and add "Katon: (fire style) burning ash" then fuse it with the yang rasengan with that he makes a rasengan bomb which he throws at the enemy making it a long range ninjutsu attack.

This was consider a s rank just but with the multiple shadows clones doing it, it can go up to a sss rank for a two reason. One: a slip up even a tiny little slip up you can blow yourself up, two: it can destroy an entire village like Kumo' Kiri, Suna even Konoha or to finish a great Ninja war.

Sasuke told naruto about his idea of his lightning susanoo armor which he fuses his lightning chakra with his susanoo armor to be fast as the yondaime raikage 'lightning armor" but with susanoo and attackable armor its beats the raikage lightning armor strength, it would take the jubi' s (ten tails) attacks to break Sasuke's Susanoo armor, he also was able to use the lightning from the sky to make a lightning armor for his perfect susanoo.

Finally the class was settling down when a join teacher came to class the teacher, who was a tall tan skin man with a scar between his nose, with brown hair wearing it in a high ponytail his name was Iruka umino.

"Alright class settle down" Iruka called out" but the students kept on talking and weren't even paying attention to him, iruka was now getting irritated, now he had a vein popping out of neck he screamed with his now gigantic head "SHUT THE HELL UP AND SIT DOWN!."

All the students were now all in their seats shutting up.

When the class settle down Iruka finally spoke to the students "now class this is the final year to see if you're ready to be a ninja, ninja duty is serious work, you put your life on the line to protect not only the village but the people you care about and your family and loved ones" iruka stated but smiled when he said "when we fight for our love ones we have the will of fire like the shodaime hokage said when we protect something precious to us we gain strength through them." Iruka finished speaking.

This would be another reason why naruto admire the shodaime not only was he a great leader but he was also a warrior with a heart, this is what got him the nickname the god of shinobi for a reason. He was not the only one who held the title his student hiruzen sarutobi, who would later become the sandaime, he also held the title god of shinobi for him fighting in three of the great ninja wars but he was mostly known as a hero for sacrificing his life to seal the nine tail Fox into mito.

Naruto never hated the sandaime he was just doing his hokage duty and naruto respected that, to him the sandaime was a perfect example of protecting his loved one's, friends and families with his own life. Hiruzen sarutobi would forever be known as konoha's hero.

But the original God of shinobi was Naruto and Sasuke's surrogate father, the rikudou sennin or better know as the sage of the six paths, the master who gave people chakra, defeating the jubi, creating the nine tail beasts. But there father never cared about the title so why should he and Sasuke care too.

Right now Naruto was gonna get this test over with, it would be a piece of cake.

(im gonna skip to the final test)

To naruto personally the academy sucked. It was more of a academy for citizens family kids who want to be a ninja. Naruto didn't know what to think was his father doing his job right cause the way he see's it, ot was pathetic he was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his name being called out.

"Naruto Namikaze" iruka shouted.

Naruto got up and followed Iruka to the test room.

(5 minutes later)

Everyone was waiting at the door to see if naruto did pass or not, "he is not gonna pass we all know that" a voice that sounded voice belonged to kiba inuzuka the next heir of the inuzuka clan.

Kiba personally did not like naruto for many reasons one: he was the son of a hokage who thinks he deserves everything ( in kiba's opinion) which of course was never true, 2: he was Weak in his opinion, but the most important things he did not like about him was his crush hinata hyuga had a crush on him. It was jealousy that made him hate naruto.

(what the hell does hinata see in him, I'm the next heir to my clan that loser lost his heir to his sister. I deserve her not that loser) Kiba though

Sasuke clenched his fist while his knuckles popped, sasuke never liked people picking on his brother especially because he was no longer heir to his clan. he was gonna get up until he felt a hand on top of his hand. Sasuke looked up and saw a girl with pink hair green eyes and a big forehead, this was sakura haruno Sasuke's crusher.

she came from a citizens family, so she was never from a clan so it was hard for her to make friends until she met ino who became her best friend, later she would meet Naruto who would later be like a big brother to her.

Sakura had always had a crush on sasuke since naruto introduced him to her and since that day she has been around sasuke since the Academy, she almost knew him well than anyone else except for Naruto for course.

She squeezed his hand and shook her head "Please not now" Sakura begging quietly.

Sasuke looked at Sakura green eyes that begged him not to fight, Sasuke decided to take a deep breath and think what his father said about patients, sasuke sat back down and cleared his anger. He sigh for relaxation, he turned his head and looked at Sakura's green eyes.

" "Thank you Sakura" said sasuke with a tint of pink on his cheek.

Sakura looked at her crush and turned red as a tomato, hearing a thank you from her crush was a dream come true for her, but she told herself that she won't stop or quit till she be with her sasuke.

(inner sakura)

("CHA WAY TO GO SAKURA THAT'S MY GIRL)" inner Sakura cheered.

Finally the door opened and Naruto walked in with a big goofy smile with his headband around his head. The class was surprised and shocked but the silence was broke by sakura.

WAY TO GO ANI — NARUTO sakura shouted, while friends were congratulating him and of course shushin away from the fan girls.

hinata was really happy for naruto, ever since Naruto saved her from the bullies she and Naruto have been hanging out or training together, she and Naruto became close every day, she knew Naruto's dream of bringing peace to the world and now he was getting close to that dream. she really hopes she will get to work with him. (I'm so proud of you Naruto-kun you're only getting closer to your dream) Hinata had thought while she was blushing.

Sasuke was proud of his brother, now that they are ninja's they can only hope they will be on the same team if everything goes according to plan.

Kiba was mad as hell, ("The dope passed but he was a idiot a loser") Kiba thought as he sigh furiously, right now Kiba can only think of the upcoming chunin exams that was coming in 6 months, if Kiba joins in and see's the dope and fights him he'll tear him to shreds then hinata will see how truly weak the dope is and she'll see who is the true alpha male, KIba just thinking it would be the perfect plan.

*bell rings*

"alright students that is all, be here tomorrow for team placement" iruka announced.

(outside the Academy)

Everyone went to there parents to show them there headband, Naruto saw some of the parents that smiled and hugged there kids it made Naruto a little sad, how he wished his he had a family like that, Naruto saw mito talking to their parent and showing it to their parents.

naruto decided to leave to his training ground to be in peace.

Sasuke went to see his parents and brother, but stopped when they were praising izuna..again..

" i'm very proud of you izuna you have what it takes to lead the clan to glory and I'm proud to say that I'm blessed to be your father " fugaku said proudly.

Even itachi was smiling and congratulating izuna.

Sasuke decides to leave before he regrets doing something bad, then he noticed naruto was walking away from his family he decides to chase after naruto.

What sasuke didn't notice was that a shadow was now following him.

~secret training ground~

Naruto had arrived at his secret training ground, the place was beautiful there was a large waterfall pond, the land area was a large battle arena with 4 lion dragon creature on each corner with seals on them, there was apples and peach tree's growing around the place, the birds were chirping, the deers were eat grass peacefully and sakura tree pedals were dropping, it was beautiful.

Naruto couldn't help but be impressive of how his training ground came so far.

"so this is where you were at? " a voice said that belongs to sasuke.

" yea...what you think?" Naruto asked. "it took me a month to make this place, it's a perfect spot for whenever we test out our ninjutsu or have a spar" said Naruto.

Every day Naruto some how gets better and better with the rinnegan to able to use the yin-yang like a child's play toy was incredible, but to Naruto it was a pain to master them all but at the end it was worth it.

"So why aren't you with your family" Naruto questions.

Sasuke face scowled, " I really don't care about them. Just let them be. Said Sasuke.

Naruto decided to drop the topic,

the boys were silent for a minute until Naruto spoke.

" Wanna have a spar" Naruto questioned

Sasuke looked at Naruto with a smile "you're on" he said.

Naruto made four kage bushins around the Dragon lion statues and activated the seal on them "fuuinjutsu art: 4 corner sun sage barrier" said the clones together, a red and orange barrier surrounded the arena around Sasuke can only ask him in a obvious voice.

"Go all out? " said Sasuke

"Yup" was all Naruto said

Naruto and Sasuke flared up there chakra so much that the arena around them started to cracking and pieces of wood were coming off.

(insert Wiz Khalifa can't be stopped from mortal kombat x trailer)

Naruto stared at Sasuke sharingan...,while Sasuke stared at Naruto's rinnegan...it was now time to test each other's strength and see the results of their six year training with their father went.

Both of the boys charged at each other, as soon as the boy's fist made contact with each other the arena shook due to the shockwave, lucky for Naruto he put seals around the arena to make sure it can stand the damage him and Sasuke will make.

Both of the boys exchange punch after punch, kick after kick, both made blow after blow to each other's face, body, anywhere, both of the boy's taijutsu were vicious.

Naruto intercepting spiral fist turned into a vicious style in the past six years, now he can almost counter almost all taijutsu styles,

For Sasuke he combined the Dragon style with his Uchiha fist style to make the Dragon fist, it was a dangerous move especially if one can master the style, Sasuke was a true master of the style especially if he adds fire chakra to his fist which would create the Dragons breathe.

*Back to the fight*

Thinking of enough kitty play both of the boys moved to the real battle. Both of them jumped back.

Sasuke made four hand signs and called out. "Katon: great fire annihilation" Sasuke blew out white flames that stretched out 100 yard towards Naruto.

Wasting no time Naruto made five hand signs and said Hyoton: (ice style) glacier mountain" a glacier mountain rises in front of Naruto and it barely stopped white hot flames,

Naruto just then clasp his hand together to make a ram sign and said "Suiton: (water style) water dragon jutsu" a 30 foot water dragon appeared above Naruto and went to attack Sasuke.

Sasuke saw this coming thanks to his sharingan, he also followed through the hand signs, just like Naruto a water dragon comes out, When both of the water dragons collided at each other they exploded on impact.

("so can use water style out of the atmosphere just like the nidaime hokage") Sasuke had thought.

As the water dragon were gone Sasuke see's Naruto making hand signs.

Naruto took his advantage with the rain and made 2 hand signs "Suiton: black rain jutsu" a small cloud forms over Sasuke and started to sprinkle black liquid on him.

When Sasuke looked at the black rain closely, his eyes went wide as soon as he saw what it was.

"Katon: dragon flame bullet" Naruto shouted as a fireball shape dragons head shot towards Sasuke.

Lucky for Sasuke he learned some earth defense jutsu's . Making four hand signs "Doton: (earth style) earth wall" Sasuke said, as he puts his hands to the ground a 30 foot wall came up from the ground in front of Sasuke and protected him.

Naruto shot forward to a kick but Sasuke sidestepped him which was too easy? Naruto turned around and try to surprise Sasuke with a roundhouse kick but Sasuke saw this coming and caught Naruto's leg and threw him away from him.

Naruto was in the air flashing through hand signs fast "Futon: (wind style) vacuum wind bullet" Naruto called out as he blasted three wind bullet to Sasuke.

Sasuke Dodge the attacks and returned fire literally. "Katon: fireball jutsu" Sasuke yelled.

Sasuke shot fireball after fireball to Naruto but he was to fast, so Sasuke tried something else.

He made a shadow clone and he made 3 hand signs "Doton: mud bullet" Sasuke said

"Katon: great fireball jutsu" said the clone

A giant flaming mud bullet was now heading towards Naruto.

Naruto didn't stop running what he did was the opposite of it instead he charged at the flaming bullet, When he got close enough he jumped and shot fire a right hand punch that was covered with blue flames to destroy the flaming bullet.

When the dusts finally settle Naruto fist were a little scorch from the flame but thanks to his training he had a really high pain tolerance.

Doing a tiger seal Naruto said "release", as he said that a blue glow was around him for a second until it was gone. Naruto took off speed that would make minato very jealous.

Sasuke barely Dodge Naruto's punch but Naruto did not done there yet, he still kept throwing jab after jab but to Sasuke they felt like big punches, Naruto psych Sasuke with a fake jab and threw a mean right hook to Sasuke,

Sasuke rolled out of the way as he see's Naruto destroys the tree he try to sweep low Naruto but Naruto saw this and did a air backflip.

While in the air Naruto goes through five hand sign "kuchiyose no jutsu" (summoning jutsu) Naruto screamed, in a puff of smoke a bird that looks like it came from the stone age with a long beak but the eyes were the purple with six rings and a tiny pupil in the middle comes out and catches Naruto.

(In the tree's)

"HOLY SHIT THESE TWO ARE KAGE LEVEL NINJA'S WHAT THE HELL HAVE THEY BEEN HIDING!" screamed the person who was known as shisui in his head.

(in the barrier)

Naruto was on top of the bird looking at Sasuke, while Sasuke was just looking at Naruto both just silence.

Naruto quickly jumping off the bird while doing a ram sign "mokuton: smothering binding technique" said Naruto as his arm was transforming into a tree but the branches came towards Sasuke, Sasuke was slicing branch after branch doing everything he can to avoid getting capture from the multiple branches.

All all of a sudden Sasuke's legs were getting tangle up by the vines that we're coming from under him.

("when did he..") Sasuke had thought but remembered how it happened.

(mini flashback)

Sasuke rolled over to avoid a branch part that smashed the ground. However Naruto purposely missed Sasuke so he can leak his chakra underground to create a vine seed and planted it to where Sasuke would land at.

(end mini flashback)

Sasuke had no choice but to flare up his fire chakra around him, now his armor was covered in his amaterasu flames which burned off the vines and free Sasuke's.

Naruto thought it was time to take of the gloves off, Naruto sat down Indian style, closed his eye's and bumped his fist together and sat there.

The wind started to pick up and was getting wilder by the minute. Around Naruto the ground started to breaking and cracking around him, a Strange circle appearing around Naruto forehead and around his eyes were black marks.

finally opening his rinnegan eye's. The wind was finally started to calm down Naruto stood up with a red glow that covered him.

Both boys jumped back and launch at each other with their weapons drawn out, Sasuke's gunbai against Naruto's sword, the speed and accuracy of both of the boy's weapon style were deadly, sparks were flying everywhere as they attack or block one another.

(cling) (cling) (cling) (clang)

Naruto and Sasuke locked their weapons against each other, both of the boys were struggling against each other to take advantage but they were equal in strength.

Cuts, holes, tree's cut in half, gashes were everywhere, everything around the boy's was destroyed but the barrier still held up in place.

Both Sasuke and Naruto think it was time bring out the big guns Sasuke flared up his Susanoo into its perfect for,it was a giant humanoid creature.

It wore a samurai skeleton like helmet with two extra more arms that were covered with the electric armor wrapped up around it with a Uchiha Crest in the middle, it wielded a o-katana around its hip but the eyes were blazing red sharingan.

Naruto looked at the amazing size of the humanoid armor and he knew he had to bring out "that" jutsu, making a snake sign.

"Mokuton: Wood Golem jutsu". Called out Naruto as he creates a enormous statue-creature out of wood. When he finished it had a full body and a oni-like face with a wooden dragon wrapped around the torso.

The giant wooden golems arm shot out a wooden dragon towards Sasuke, but thanks to Sasuke's lightning armor that surround Susanoo it made it quick draw to its o-katana and sliced the wooden dragon in half.

Sasuke charged at the wooden golem with Susanoo's o-katana, but the wooden dragon that Susanoo cut in half multiply to another, the Dragon tried to wrap around Susanoo but was caught by it and was thrown away.

Sage art Mokuton: true several thousand hands. Shouted Naruto as he summoned a titanic wooden statue that had a Buddhist in the middle with its hand clasp together and surrounding it were several thousand hands around it.

The wooden statue threw punches after punches to the Susanoo but never made a dent on it.

Naruto then grabbed Susanoo with the wooden statue and threw it to the other side of the battle arena,

Sasuke quickly landed safely and took the advantage, Sasuke replaced Susanoo sword into a crossbow and shot fire but he didn't stop there yet

"Inferno style: great fire annihilation" Sasuke yelled. As he blew white flames on the arrow which made it more deadlier.

Naruto's rinnegan eyes glowed when he used the asura path to absorb the arrow and flames.

Naruto opened the wooden statue five hands and started to channel all his element chakra into the five hands, Sasuke was getting his Susanoo ready cause he had a feeling this attack will be a blast.

"Sage art: multi element rasengan" shouted Naruto as the wooden hands each held out rasengan with different elements, the hands shot towards Sasuke to finish it

(oh well it's been a good workout) though Sasuke as he used half his chakra for the next move. "KAMIU" said yelled as a swirling vortex sucked the rasengan.

Naruto was panting and sweating from using so much chakra but he had enough for one attack.

Last attack? Asked Naruto

"Yup" was all Sasuke said as he lifted his right hand up which was now covered with deep purple blue lightning.

Naruto got the hint and made a rasengan but it was bigger and covered with golden chakra, the boys just stare off (like,you see in old western movie you see in duels

(in the trees)

(" THESE GUYS ARE GOING ALL OUT AGAINST EACH OTHER, man no one will believe this...Sasuke... you have surpass everyone in the Uchiha clan even madara.. I knew your family made a mistake of overlooking you ") thought shisui.

Yin chidori/yang rasengan screamed Naruto and Sasuke as they clashed a silver chakra exploded as there jutsu collided with each other everything around them was destroyed due to the shockwave and force they used, even the barrier that was holding up collapsed from the silver chakra.

The dust settle down and both Naruto and Sasuke were on there knees panting.

"Good (panting) spar (panting) man".

"You (panting) (panting) too."

" Well I feel relaxed do you? " asked Naruto

" Yeah I do actually" said Sasuke.

The boys sat down Indian style and relaxed watching the clouds.

Naruto spoke " you know even though my and your parents have not seen what we can do now but when the chunin exams come and we enter.. well will just show them right?" Naruto asked while he held up his knuckle.

Sasuke looked at his surrogate brother and knuckle touched Naruto.

"Right" said Sasuke.

End chapter 4

author notes:

( sorry guys I know it took a while to finish it but next time I'll try not to take long)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Deadly Alliance

Shisui Uchiha was heading back to the Uchiha compound from watching a fight that can look like the Shodaime and Madara Uchiha battle, the amount of power of both boys who were only genin showed that they were ready to face the ninja world and show their family their true strength.

Shisui was stopped by a black hooded unknown Anbu who he had never seen before, the mask barely had the animal face on, it's forehead had a symbol that stand for root.

"Shisui Uchiha?" asked the unknown Anbu.

"Yes" answered Shishu Said strangely.

"Danzo request a meeting with you on the hokage monument" said the unknown anbu.

Shisui had a confused look on his face, why would Danzo want to meet him for.

Shisui had a bad feeling about going to this meeting but he couldn't refuse because of danzo's status as the hokage's advisors, but Shisui still would be cautious just incase if anything goes wrong.

"All right i'll be there" answered Shisui as he shushin to the hokage monument.

~Hokage monument~

Shisui appeared on the monument waiting for danzo until he heard someone say his name. "It is no wonder how you earn the nickname shushin no Shisui.

Shisui turned around and saw a elder man who walked to him holding a cane, his bandages covered his right face and arm, wearing a blue kimono with a small black cloth that covered his right arm.

"What can i do for you Danzo-sama" asked Shisui

I've heard from a council meeting that you are planning to be jonin sensei to Naruto Namikaze and Sasuke Uchiha.

Shisui narrowed his eyebrows a little as he was told of this, " No disrespect Danzo-sama but thats kind of personal, but yes i am planning to why?" Shisui asked.

"I just want to confirm it nothing more" said danzo

Danzo faces the village and ask Shisui " i have a proposition for you,

Shisui raised an eyebrow at Danzo, "what kind of proposition?" asked Shisui.

Danzo had a smirk on his faces and said " that was not the hokage's anbu you spoken to but my own, i called them my Root Anbu's.

"What's the difference between the hokage's Anbu and your Anbu" Questioned Shisui.

Danzo face return to a emotional state, "unlike the hokage's Anbu, my Anbu soldiers are made for battle but never feel anything due to the training program i put them through" Danzo told Shisui.

Shisu had his eye's widen in shock " SO YOU BASICALLY TRAIN THEM INTO EMOTIONLESS PUPPETS THATS INSANE!" Shisui yelled as he was pissed that this man was putting through these young ninja's into emotionless puppets.

Danzo still remain calm and finally spoke, "it's only good for the village.

"HOW IS IT GOOD FOR THE VILLAGE BY TAKING AWAY THEIR EMOTIONS AND MAKING THEM LIKE PUPPETS" Shisui shouted at Danzo.

"It's our duty to protect our village but if we let our emotions in the way we would lose not only our lives but the village, it's only for the good of the village" Danzo said.

Shisui was now wondering if the hokage knows of Danzo's Root ninja's, if he doesn't this could be bad for the future.

Shisui looked at Danzo dead in his eyes and said, "you said about a proposition what is it" Shisui said.

Danzo looked at Shisui for a minute before speaking, "I know about how the Uchiha were planning a coup.

Shisui eye's went wide and was stiff as a board with a bit of sweat coming down his forehead, ("How the hell does he know about the coup i never told anyone even Itachi") shisui said in his head.

Shisui had no choice but to answer " (sigh) yes they are but i plan on stopping it without any bloodshed, we've already spilled enough blood because of our ancestors history with the Senju clan...what do you want me to do. Shisui said in defeat.

Danzo had a small smirk on his face "i just want you to report to me about your student's Naruto Namikaze and Sasuke Uchiha progress" Danzo said.

Shisui heart dropped, why the hell would Danzo want Naruto and Sasuke but not their sisters. He wasn't saying his 2 little surrogate brothers were weak they were beyond weak but everyone knows of Mito being a jinchuuriki of the nine tail Fox and Izuna was a prodigy far better than itachi was, so how would he know unless he knew about Naruto and Sasuke's power.

Shisui didn't have a choice but to say.. "all right i'll do it but on three conditions" "one: your root ninja stay far away from Naruto and Sasuke, two: i don't want you to be near them, my last condition"...shisui activated his mangekyo sharingan leave the Uchiha's alone I'll take care of the coup" said Shisui.

Danzo of course agreed to this "very well Shisui but remember our part of the agreement". "now I must be going i shall see you soon Shisui" Danzo said as he returned to the shadows, disappearing.

Shisui now was stressing out if he reported to the Hokage about Danzo's root, Danzo will come up with an excuse or worse, thinking of what to do Shisui couldn't come up with anything.

(Fuck what am i going to do now?") Shisui questioned himself, ("if Danzo finds out about Naruto and Sasuke's power then there's no doubt he'll try anything to get Naruto and Sasuke to join his roots, "it's a good thing the roots won't be around Naruto and Sasuke while i'm with them but still i don't trust him, I'll do anything i can make sure these boy's stay out of danzo's hands".) Thought Shisui as he returned to the Uchiha compound.

~ the next day at the academy ~

Naruto and Sasuke arrived in class in their seats thanks to the shushin, the fangirls didn't see them in their seats which was lucky for them, ("thank god") said Sasuke and Naruto.

Naruto and Sasuke were still sore from the spar they had yesterday, it seem all the training did something good for them.

Now it was time for team placements hopefully Naruto and Sasuke will be on the same team, the boys tag team were flawless and so were there strategies they're probably the best tag team ninjas to have in Konoha, the best tag team were of course were the sannin as a three squad team and so were the shodaime and nidaime hokage, but to this present the only two ninja's that worked best as tag team were Kumo's Raikage A and his brother the jinchuuriki of hachibi, Killer B they both work together as the A-B combo, no ninja's stood a chance against them but now maybe Naruto and Sasuke will may surpass the tag teams legends that were past and present ("who knows") thought the boys.

~5 minutes later~

The classroom was still wild until Iruka came in with his (big head jutsu)

"EVERYONE SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" Shouted Iruka.

As the class was settling down Iruka was about to speak until..

"Iruka-sensei where's Mizuki-sensei?" Kiba asked

"Mizuki was caught with the forbidden scroll but the Anbu's caught him", lied Iruka.

To be honest the Anbu weren't the actual one's that caught Mizuki, but it was Naruto and Sasuke that did.

(Long flashback)

The boys were walking home from training but heard a battle going on being curious the boys went to investigate it.

(In the forest of death)

As the boy's silently shushin on a tree near by the fight, they see their academy teacher Iruka on the floor with his back against the tree bleeding and see their other teacher Mizuki, Mizuki had the forbidden scroll strapped around his back with a fuma shuriken ready to be thrown at, Naruto jumped at the last second.

"Good bye Iruka it was nice knowing you" Mizuki said with a cocky smile as he threw a large fuma shuriken towards Iruka.

Iruka closed his eyes as he waited for death but never felt the pain all he heard was a (clang), he opened his eyes and saw his student Naruto holding a beautiful black blade and see's the fuma shuriken cut cleaned in half.

"Iruka-sensei are you alright?" Naruto asked his teacher.

Iruka try to get up but couldn't, "ya just can't get up cause of the pain". Iruka said tiredly.

"Rest Iruka-sensei we'll take care of Mizuki. Naruto said.

Iruka was confused when Naruto said we until Sasuke jumped and shouted "chidori spear" a lighting like spear came towards Mizuki.

Mizuki dodged the spear but not without it making a gash on his arm,Mizuki held his arm as he stumble back against the tree.

(AMV devils never cry from dmc 3 which i do not own)

Naruto ran towards Mizuki and called out "wind style:air bullet" shooting out giant air bullet Mizuki dodged them but felt his backed get kicked hard against a tree and broke his nose.

"YOU LITTLE SHITS YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT" screamed Mizuki, as he was frustrated that he was losing to kids who just graduated from the academy.

Mizuki reached into his pouch and pulled out small bottle with strange purple liquid inside, Mizuki drank the purple liquid he started to cringed but then he growled as his body started to get muscular, his cuts and broken bone started he to heal fast, he started growing orange fur with black stripes, he now had fangs and claws and had ears like a tiger.

Finally the pain stopped and Mizuki opened his now slit eyes, he was now a man like tiger beast, "i am powerful what can you do now huh boys hahahah" Mizuki laughed as he charged at the boys with his new found strength but to his surprise, the boys caught his attack and both kicked him in the chest.

The boy's dojutsu glowed with power even there chakra shrouded around them as they only leaked out jonin chakra, imagine the power if they leaked out kage level chakra.

The boy's looked at each other and nod at one another, Naruto took one step and disappeared in a flash.

Mizuki was shocked that Naruto used the "flying thunder god technique" Mizuki look all around until he felt a massive pain in his stomach he looked down and found Naruto fist in his stomach, (CRACK) was the sound of Mizuki ribs breaking.

Naruto wasn't done there yet, he opened his hand up to Mizuki and said "shinra tensei" (almighty push) Mizuki was blasted up in the air, "SASUKE" Naruto yelled at his best friend.

"Ya". Was all Sasuke said as he took off a high speed and kicked Mizuki higher up in the air, Naruto jumped on Sasuke back to kick Mizuki further up in the air.

Then it went back to Sasuke this time with a uppercut

As Mizuki was up in the air he see's Naruto above him as his skull was kicked to the ground

" but Mizuki skull never met the ground but his chin did meet Naruto's foot.

Mizuki chin broke as it was kicked by a powerful chakra fused kick.

Naruto quickly grabbed Mizuki legs with his shoulder, Sasuke ricochet from a tree back to where Naruto was, he fused his arm with lightning chakra and clothesline Mizuki off Naruto shoulder, Mizuki flipped and landed impact on his skull to the ground.

Struggling to get up Mizuki's body was screaming in pain his forehead had a large gash from when he hit the ground with blood dripping down his face, his chin was broken and lost a couple of teeth and 3 broken ribs.

"NO I REFUSE TO LOSE TO TWO SNOT NOSE BRATS THAT JUST GRADUATED AND DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT BEING A NINJA" shouted Mizuki as he ignored the pain and charged at Sasuke and Naruto

"Sasuke lets try that move" Naruto told Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at Naruto like he lost his damn mind, " are you insane we never tried that move " Sasuke said to his best friend "

"Sound good to me get ready" Naruto said.

Sasuke sweatdrop at his brother ('i dont don't think thats what i meant") thought Sasuke.

Naruto clasp his hands together and used his wind nature to lift up Mizuki up in the air while sake went through five hand signs "fire style: cobra strike" shouted Sasuke as his hands were flaming up and shot out a giant 20 foot flaming cobra it hissed at Mizuki as if it was ready strike.

Mizuki looked at the snake in fear and asked "what the hell are you guys" the boys just looked at Mizuki and answered his question at the same time, " just a pair of regular ninja's" the boys joked.

Sasuke commanded the cobra to strike Mizuki, the cobra obeyed Sasuke and attacked Mizuki, the snake hit dead center of Mizuki's chest and thanks to the wind it was a painful attack.

It did not kill him but left a big scorch on his chest from the attack.

(End of AMV)

Sasuke deactivate his sharingan and went to get the scroll of forbidden that Mizuki try to steal, while Naruto hid his eyes under the genjutsu and went checked on Iruka to see if he was ok, Iruka meanwhile was shocked that these two boys who recently just graduated defeated a jonin like it was nothing he just couldn't believe it but soon snapped back to reality by Naruto's voice.

"Iruka-sensei are you ok? " Naruto asked his teacher

"Huh? oh yeah im ok i just need to get to the hospital and they'll heal it" Iruka said trying not to get his former students worried.

"Hold on i know some medical jutsu from what baa-chan (grandma) Tsunade taught me" said Naruto as he went through some hand signs and his hand started to have a green glow and started healed Iruka.

(these boy's are surprising me every second, to be able to manipulate wind and able to control fire it's unbelievable, these two are going to me deadly if separated against an enemies but working together they are an unstoppable alliance).

(End long flashback)

The whole entire thing was to be a B-rank mission but the ones to only to know this was the Hokage, his advisors, the clan heads and the anbu's and of course Iruka.

"Now with that cleared it's time for team assignment where all of you will be under a jonin sensei with your teammates, now then team 1"...

(1-6 teams later)

" Team 7 will be Mito Namikaze, Izuna uchiha and Sakura Haruno, your jonin sense is Kakashi Hatake. Team 8 will be Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino aburame, your jonin sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi.

("Damn i wanted Sakura/Hinata on our team") Sasuke and Naruto thought.

Meanwhile Hinata was a little depressed she didn't get to be on Naruto's team, she knew about Kiba's crush on her but she never did like kiba like that only as a friend, for now she try not to worry after all she knows Kurenai Yuhi who was a big sister to her after her mother passed away it was hard for her but luckily kurenai was there for her to keep her going.

At other side of the room, Sakura really didn't want to be on her crushes and surrogate big brother sister's team, it was not that she hated them but just disappointed that they saw that there brothers needed a family but they choose to ignore it she had hope Naruto gets to be on Sasuke tea, she knew the boy's were monsters when they come to tag team but she just wanted them to be safe.

"Team 9 is still being active, "team ten will be Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi and Ino Yamanaka, your jonin sensei is Asuma Sarutobi.

Naruto snapped his head at team 10 they were lucky there sensei was the sandaime hokage's son not only that but he used to be in the 12 guardian.

Naruto notices he and Sasuke name were not called out.

"Um sensei me and Sasuke names weren't called?" Said Naruto as his face was confused and so was Sasuke's.

Iruka smiled at the boys ' you two are different because for the first time ever both of u had a tie for rookie of the year" Iruka had said out loud. The students were shocked that these two had been tie for the first time and it was the first time in history.

"But back to what i was saying you two will be in a two man which is also the first time ever, team 11 your jonin sensei... Shisui Uchiha" Iruka Said in shock.

The two boys couldn't believe what they heard there surrogate big brother was gonna be there jonin sensei.

As the teams calling was over a swirl of leaf was in the middle of the room for a second until it revealed to be Shisui Uchiha.

Team 11 let's get moving said Shisui as he shushin away and left no trail of leafs or anything.

Both Naruto and Sasuke got up to meet Shisui, Naruto did a ram hand sign and dissolved into wind like mist and blew away, Sasuke held his hand up and in a bolt of lightning Sasuke disappeared.

End chapter 5

(Author notes: sorry guys i been sick for three days but still i continued to finish this chapter, hope it was good by the way if anyone wants a fanfiction partner let me know i got some ideas. Peace)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: team 11,

~Training ground 11~

As Shisui was waiting for the the boys he still was thinking of how he would handle the Uchiha coup.

("So they are waiting for 3 years to start the plan".) Shisui had confirmed in his head. Shisui had heard from Fugaku that the plan would start but was still in shock of who Fugaku was talking to.

(Flashback)

Shisui was in the corner in the shadows listening and seeing what was Fugaku up too with the coup, Shisui eyes landed in middle of the room and see's a swirling vortex and coming out of it was a man with a orange swirl mask with one eye hole on his right, he had short spiky black hair and wore a black cloak with red clouds around it. ("Who the hell is that?") Shisui questioned himself.

"How goes the plan?" Fugaku questioned, " I should be asking you that, after all you're the clan head. You give orders out while i take care of bigger things, so this time I'll ask the question, how is our plan Fugaku. The man said.

Fugaku of course didn't question this, "all my men are ready, it would be better to attack now instead of later in those 3 years. Fugaku answered and suggested.

"No it be pointless if you attack now you would all die in a single night, remember Minato was called "the yellow flash" for nothing, it be better if we let the akatsuki handle them. Besides we need the nine tail jinchuuriki alive for the final project...infinite tsukuyomi", the man said darkly with his sharingan glowing.

("What the hell is going on who is this guy?") Shisui getting a really evil feeling when he heard "infinite tsukuyomi".

"I hope you know what you're talking about, it better work" Fugaku said to the man.

"You be wise to watch your voice Fugaku, remember i was the strongest Uchiha shinobi to live, the only one except my ancestor to posses the EMS (eternal mangekyo sharingan) and the only person to face and live against the shodaime hokage", the man said coldly

Fugaku was wise and said nothing, "good,now what about your family do they know?" The man asked. "No one suspects a thing, but something did happen a couple days ago, Fugaku said to the man

"And what would that be" the man said in an interesting voice, "my second youngest son Sasuke came home one day i don't know why but i had to feel this chakra and it was outstanding his chakra is on par with a tail beast, but he also had an aura strong like yours, only it seems greater". Fugaku told the man.

The man had his hand under his chin thinking of what he was informed , 'hmmm interesting a tailed beast level you're son is at, (chuckle) he may be far superior than your daughter.

As he was told of this Fugaku didn't like the man insulting his daughter, "i do not care who you are, you don't insult my daughter" Fugaku said losing his cool, the man still stood he never cringed or flinched, putting his hand up, "relax Fugaku i said may be but i want you to keep a close eye on him maybe he can useful in the plan" the man said.

Fugaku was outrage that this man thinks his daughter was weak but for now he kept his mouth shut and just follow the order, "hn, fine i will. Finally Fugaku spoke.

"Now then i must be on my way, take care of the Uchiha clan Fugaku, "as you wish Madara" Fugaku said as the man vanish in a swirl vortex.

Shisui was shaken as what Fugaku said the name ("it couldn't be") Shisui thought as he feared who it was,now the identifie man was none other than.. Madara Uchiha, Shisui just couldn't believe it, the man died at the valley of the end against the shodaime there's no way he was alive, Shisui had to to get out and fast, he shushin out before he got spotted.

(End flashback)

("This is not going well, i need to make my move and fast but with Madara still alive it' gonna be difficult to do it, i need help, i can't ask Itachi because with what's going on with him and Sasuke i can't trust him") thought Shisui.

Shisui thoughts were cut out when he saw a mist wind forming a body and it turned out to be his student/little brother Naruto, a bolt of lightning hit the ground and in a flash his other student/little brother Sasuke was there.

Shisui was smiling at the new shushin the guys made.

So you guys finally made it good, now then, why don't we start with interest like hobbies ,dislikes, dreams you know, I'll start my name is Shisui Uchiha, i like to tease my little brother's, the boys smiled at him, i like learning new genjutsu and do spars and tell jokes, my hobbies are collecting genjutsu and relaxing with my little brothers, my dislikes are people's arrogance, traitors, people judging you by the way you are, my dream is to change way of a certain clan.

The boys looked at Shisui curious of what clan is he speaking of, but they didn't want to ask maybe it was too personal.

"Alright i'll go next" said Naruto,

"My Name is Naruto Uzumaki i like my big brother Shisui and my brother Sasuke and ramen, learning and creating new jutsu's, my dislikes is a certain family", said Naruto as he hissed at the family word, traitors, power hungry fools, my hobbies are sparing, practicing kenjutsu, making new fuuinjutsu moves, my dream is to bring peace to the world Naruto said.

Shisui nod his head as approval and he turned towards Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha i like my big brother Shisui and my brother Naruto and tomatoes, learning new lightning jutsu's and fire jutsu's, my dislike are people's arrogance, traitors and a certain family member, my hobbies are training, practicing with my gunbai, spar with Naruto, my dream is to one day help my brother bring peace to the world and become a great clan head". Sasuke said with determination, Shisui smiled at Sasuke's determination he knew these guys are gonna pass he just had that feeling.

"Alright guys now that we got that out of the way, it's time for the survival test". Shisui try to surprised the guy's but to his surprise they just rose a single eyebrow, "it's like this you didn't actually pass but you did pass the academy but not the genin test" Shisui told the boys.

"i heard you guys do well as a tag team so im gonna test that out", Shisui pulled out a timer and set it on a training post nearby, "i want you guys to try and land a single blow on me before the times up i want you to use force as if you were really try to kill me" Shisui told the guy's in serious tone, Naruto and Sasuke were shocked that Shisui would go that far but the boys knew he meant it.

"GO!" Shisui yelled out, the boys quickly disappeared in a shushin, (" smart leaving no trace behind...what the hell i can't feel there chakra its like they dropped off the earth or something" Shisui thought as he was surprised.

Hearing birds chirping Shisui turns around and see's a lightning bolt coming straight towards him, Shisui quickly went to dodge the attack but couldn't move, as he looked underneath him he see's Naruto's hands holding his legs. Shisui quickly substitute himself with a log near by.

"damn we almost had him" cursed Naruto.

"Don't worry, remember we still got time to get him, can you sense his chakra" Sasuke asked. Naruto nod and closed his eye's a few seconds later Naruto points out Shisui. "THERE!" Naruto pointed at a tree, three hundred shuriken came at Naruto and Sasuke, "Futon: great breakthrough" Naruto said as he blown the shurikens back at the tree Sasuke want through four hand signs, "Katon: phoenix flow jutsu" Sasuke shooting out mini fireballs at the shuriken which was now covered in flames.

Shisui didn't expect them to redirected the shurikens back at him, Shisui quickly shushin to another tree, ("these guys are good and combining two element is pretty smart let's see what else they can do"). Shisui shushin to another tree to avoid the flame shurikens,

'Lets split up i'll summoned you with the hiraishin seal thats on my gunbai, you should make it" Suggested Sasuke.

" Alright then lets move" Naruto said and the boy's separated. ("So now i get to test both of their strength, this should be good"), "shadow clone jutsu" Shisui said in a puff a smoke another Shisu was their, 'alright you go after Naruto, i'm gonna find sasuke" Shisui told the clone, the clone salute and went to find Naruto, "(Now where are you Sasuke") Shisui asked himself.

~ With the Shisui clone~

The clone was being cautious as he didn't want to fall for any traps that Naruto might have set up, Shisu landed on the ground to see if Naruto was hiding underground like last time but to Shisui surprise, he saw a glowing seal and instantly knew what it was his eyes went wide in surprise.

"BOOOM!" A loud explosion can be heard all over the village.

After the smoke settled Naruto knew Shisui shushin out just in time a second before the explosion, he knew his sensei and big brother was a anbu ninja for nothing, Naruto looked around to find Shisui but he does find a giant fireball coming towards him, Naruto activated his rinnegan and used the preta path to absorbing the giant fireball.

("So i was right he does the legendary rinnegan, but i remember from the Uchiha's tablet that a person born with senju and Uchiha blood can achieve getting the rinnegan, so how does Naruto have it i know for sure..wait a minute it also said the if the world was close to chaos, a man would be chosen to save or destroy the world but something else something more"). Shisui was caught out of his thought when he heard, "mokuton: binding roots", multiple of roots came out around Shisui.

("Damn i forgot Naruto knows mokuton very well, he can be on par with the shodaime if not better than him") Shisu had thought, Naruto caught Shisui and went for a flying kick but Shisui's body only dissolved into multiple crows.

"Genjutsu" Naruto Had thought, gathering as much chakra as he can, "release", shouted Naruto as he released the genjutsu. Now back reality, Naruto saw the Shisui clone was gone but not for too long, Naruto gather a large amount of earth chakra in his fist, Naruto slowly breathe and jumped up screaming, "Doton: earth impact", as Naruto fist made contact with the ground, the whole ground shattered into chunks and pieces of the training ground were gone, Shisui Eyes almost popped out like you would see out of a old cartoon show.

("Oh...my...god!") were only Shisui thoughts but he was interrupted when Naruto disappeared in a flash and kicked the back of Shisui knee with a blade across his throat, "i win sensei" said Naruto with a smile, Shisui smiled at Naruto 'well lets just see how's Sasuke doing" Shisui tells Naruto, but Naruto tells Shisui, "i think i know who won" Naruto vanishes in a white flash.

~earlier~

Sasuke was looking for Shisui before time ran out ("Naruto probably finished Shisui-nii clone"), Sasuke knew Naruto can handle his own battle, after all him and Naruto are the reincarnation of their ancestor and were train by their father Hagoromo, now it was time for him and Naruto to fulfill their father's promise.

Sasuke quickly saw a barrage of kunais thanks to his mature sharingan, he quickly grabbed his gunbai and threw a gust of wind to stop the kunais, ("thanks Naruto for some of that wind training") Sasuke silently thanking Naruto Sasuke didn't have any defense jutsu only his susanoo is his best defense but that was a waste, so Naruto trained Sasuke wind technique for his gunbai and in no time he mastered it.

"Futon:tornado barrage!" Sasuke yelled as he swung the gunba, the wind formed into three tornado and started to tear, shred and destroyed anything in it's path.

The wind finally settle down and half the forest was destroyed or was blown away, Sasuke quickly looked around for any sign of Shisui, Shisui jumped out and used 4 hand signs "katon: dragon flame jutsu" Shisui shot out 5 flaming dragon heads toward Sasuke, Sasuke quickly making his hand signs "katon:great fire annihilation" the wall of flames overpowered the Dragons, Shisui had shushin— away from Sasuke, thinking of a plan ("ok these guys definitely pass but who says you can't enjoy a good spar, now where is he"). Shisui quickly looked up and saw Sasuke with his gunbai, Shisui expected Sasuke to attack with his gunbai but was shocked when he saw a flash and it was his other student Naruto, Naruto gather his chakra in his hand and soon it became a swirling ball, "Rasengan" Naruto shouted as he try to hit Shisui.

Shisui had not choice to but to use his mangekyo sharingan, Shisui's eyes turn from a three mature tomoe into a star shape shuriken, Shisui now was covered in a green aura with a skeleton structure but soon its whole body was now covered in armor, this was Shisui susanoo not as perfect as Sasuke's but perfect for defense, Naruto's rasengan crack a piece of susanoo armor, Shisui was shocked that his susanoo armor cracked it would take tsunades strength to make a crack at his susanoo

"Kage bushin no jutsu" Naruto summoned up three clones and began to rotate the wind and it started to become a rasengan but then it started to form into a shuriken shape, Naruto threw the star shape rasengan "fuuton:rasenshuriken" naruto called out, but it was not done, Sasuke went through the hand signs, "Inferno style: great fire annihilation" the wall of black flames headed towards the shuriken rasengan but soon they started to fuse into a giant black flaming rasenshuriken "combination: great rasenshuriken" Sasuke/Naruto shouted, the flaming shuriken soon hit Shisui susanoo it cut deeply into the armor not only that but the shuriken soon expanded into walls of flames melting the armor off due to the combination of fire and wind.

Shisui susanoo was destroyed, he could not believe it, his thoughts soon were cut off when he was kicked up in the air, Shisui barely opened his eyes and saw Sasuke right arm covered with susanoo armor, "Susanoo's hammer" Sasuke elbow connected to Shisui body, lucky for Shisui Sasuke held back so he wouldn't really get hurt, Shisui landed on the ground dizzy, the timer went out the boys had won.

~20 min later~

Shisui barely woke up, now the boys were waiting to see what happens next.

"Alright guys i gotta say is... wow, you guys are so young yet so talent not only were you able to handle your own battle but also shown remarkable teamwork, you guy's definitely pass, but i want to know something" Shisui face turns serious, "Naruto how do you have the rinnegan: Shisui asked Naruto, "(Shit i forgot to place the genjutsu back when i used preta path"), Naruto cursed himself for his lack of stupidity for getting into the fight more instead of thinking, "(sigh) yes Shisui-sensei i have the rinnegan, and ill explain everything and so will Sasuke." Naruto said while Sasuke nod.

~Later in the hokage tower~

Team 1:fails

Team 2:fails

Team 3:fails

Team 4:fails

Team 5:fails

Team 6:fails

Minato just sigh as he knew his student would be late "alright will skip kakashi who else" Minato said.

A woman with red eye with long curly straight hair,wear a bandage red dress (not good at describing sorry) this was Kurenai yuhi,

"Team 8: pass, their perfect for scouting team team especially with the Hyuuga's byakugan, the inuzuka scent and the aburame clan insect". Kurenai said proudly

A tall man who stood up,he was smoking a cigarette, he had a beard that went from his sides down to his chin, he wore a jonin outfit, but had the sash for the twelve guardian, this was Asuma Sarutobi, the son of the sandaime.

"Team 10:pass, i'll tell you it was a pain at first with Shikamaru laziness and Ino's fan girl attitude plus with choji's stamina i didn't think for a second they pull it off, they proved themselves to be the next ino-shika-cho trio",

(Poof) "sorry i was late i— "Kakashi i don't care what your doing but your a jonin show up on time. Minato said not in the mood with his students excuse,"sorry Minato-sensei, i'll be here on time, anyways team 7 barley pass, Mito and Izuna had no trouble but sakura...i don't think she has that fan girl attitude, when i first placed a genjutsu on her she broke out of it, so i went further and made her see Sasuke die but to my suprise she didnt freak out she instead broke out of it, but she wouldn't work with both Izuna and Mito for some reason, but at the emd the worked together". Kakashi said happy with his team.

In a swirl of leafs Shisui appears, hokage-sama im happy to report that team 11 Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha pass with flying colors.

"Good, so only 4 team pass plus with guys team, we have 12 new gennins, alright everyone your dismissed Shisui can u stay for a minute" said Minato, everyone left except for Shisui.

"How good were the boy's?" Minato asked, "their ready for whatever gets at them dont worry hokage-sama, your son will handle himself". Shisui said, " (sigh) alright Shisui, thank you, your dismissed", Minato said.

As Shisui disappeared Minato can only think, ("Naruto how strong are you?").

End chapter 6

(Author notes: BAM!, finished it took a while but i got it done, okay so im trying to get a vote for team 11 mission, should they do the wave mission or should they do it when team 7 need back up but that will be in a later chapters, you vote for it, 3 days till the vote closes, im signing off.)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: the argument, the battle in Taki

~Hokage's office~

It's been three weeks since team 11 was formed, so far both Sasuke and Naruto have done totally 60 D-rank missions, the Hokage can only be shock that these genins finished the limited amount of D-rank in just in weeks, right now Shisui, Sasuke and Naruto were waiting for the Hokage's orders.

"Good job team 11 another D-rank mission complete" Minato congratulate team 11.

"Thank you Hokage-sama" said Shisui.

"I think you guy's are ready for a C-rank mission" Minato said confidentially. This came to a shock for the two boys and the jonins in the room, except for Shisui as he knew they get one sooner.

"Are you sure that's wise Hokage-sama?, i mean i don't usually disagree with you but they been doing missions for 3 weeks" Iruka asked.

"Don't worry Iruka-san, im sure the boys can handle themselves plus they have Shisui as their sensei" said Minato, as he looked through the stack of papers looking for a perfect C-rank mission for them. "Ah, here's one, your mission is to escort a Taki genin back to takigakure (village hidden in the waterfalls),

"A lone genin that unusual where's the team?" Shisui asked

Minato letting out depressing sigh,"(sigh) that's the point, she was on a mission with her team, but they left her for dead, lucky for her a anbu found her, so i contacted the leader and you know the rest", Minato said.

Both of Sasuke and Naruto clenched their fist, if it's one thing that the boys didn't like it would be abandoning a comrade, both of the boys slowly breathe and cleared their anger out of their minds, "when can we meet the genin?" Shisui asked.

Minato pressed his intercom "send her in" was all Minato said, the door open and standing there was the Taki kunoichi, she had short green mint hair with a orange hair clip, she had dark orange color eyes, she wore a skirt with a long sleeve low cut shirt with a fishnet underneath her, "team 11 this is Fu from Taki, Fu this is team 11 Shisui Uchiha" Shisui with a smile giving a peace sign "yo" Shisui greeted, "Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke just gave a nod, "and my son Naruto Namikaze" Naruto bit his tongue from lashing out on Minato about the Namikaze name. Fu looked at both Sasuke and Naruto and walked forward to look at them closely, the Hokage and Shisui looked confused at this but continue to see what happens next.

Fu just stared at the boys like she knew them.

~Fu's seal~

"Those two, they have the same chakra like fathers son's but the blond one holds father's eye's, and the other holds Indra's eye's, could these be father's successors, the one that will bring us together and help bring peace to this world?" out of the tree was a giant horned armor 7 tail beetle, this was Nanabi ( seven tailed horned beetle) "i hope these two are the one's". Chomei hoping.

~Outside~

Fu blinked and blinked, "sorry im kinda of you know..weird" she laughed nervously. Of course Naruto and Sasuke knew she was nervous but why, they ask themselves until they felt

Her chakra.("Sasuke you feel that?") Naruto silently doing a hand sign, ("ya she's a jinchuuriki of Chomei") Sasuke confirmed silently. Naruto saw this and nodded.

"Alright team seven meet me on the west gate in 2 hours" Shisui said. "Yes sensei" Sasuke and Naruto said. Fu took off to somewhere, probably wait at the gate, "Naruto i'm gonna pack, I'll meet you at the gates" Sasuke said, Naruto nodded, as Sasuke disappear in a electric shushin, Naruto decided to leave normally until..

"Naruto wait a moment" Minato called out. Naruto stopped and looked at his father, "We don't see you as much" Minato said sadly, Naruto still had a blank look on his face, Minato was getting a little bit uncomfortable with the silence, it felt like time had pass by forever, he decided to ask.. "your mom wanted me to ask you if you want anything for dinner when you get back" Minato asked in a happy tone as he knew that Naruto will say yes like he always did when he was little, when they were a...family.

Naruto looked at Minato and shook his head saying " No thank you i need stuff to do" in a bored tone. Minato immediately frown from what Naruto said, "can you hold that off?" Minato said not giving up, Naruto of course said, "Its really important" Minato was getting a little frustrated "so is it more important than your family" Minato said.

that of course didn't sit well with Naruto,"The fuck did you just say?", Naruto answered slowly, Minato of course was taken back by his son's language, " I try to complete a family but you.. you and Kushina brought this on yourself...you made Mito heir to both clans, and you have the nerve to ask about family.

Family always stick together even with their comrades, i hate the Namikaze name and you know why?" Naruto asked then answered, i choose the Uzumaki because it values friendship, honor and family, while the Namikaze name just makes you famous through nothing and i do not respected that, it makes me sick that Kushina is a Uzumaki and she broke a rule, never abandon blood". Naruto said with a cold voice that can make your blood stop. "Now you have to deal with it, because right now i'm done with you", Minato face gone sickly paled but it didn't stop there "but not just you but also Kushina and Mito also". Naruto said coldly, it made Minato cringe, Naruto disappeared in his wind shushin. Leaving Minato stunned.

~2 hours later~

Sasuke was waiting for Naruto as he knew things would explode with him and his father the hokage, Sasuke himself was pissed, why you ask well it started..

(Flashback)

Sasuke was just packing up his gears up for the mission, as he knows "In the ninja world you always gotta be prepared for battles always unexpect the unexpected, but remember don't just use your head but also your heart, always fight for your loved ones" Sasuke thinking of his father's words, then he thought about a certain pink hair kunoichi smiling at him, Sasuke of course got a blush from the image.

Sasuke got his gear ready and decided to head out until, "Sasuke" a soft voice called out, he turned around and saw his mom.

"I know you're going on long mission so i made you food for a couple days" Mikoto said happily, "No im ok i got my own lunch" Sasuke told his mom. "But just incase" Mikoto insisted, but Sasuke was started to get irritated "i said no thanks Mom" Sasuke said trying not to lose it, but Mikoto just wouldn't stop "Sasuke" Mikoto had a tear fall from her eye "i just thought i be a good mom and make you food" Mikoto said almost breaking down in tears. Sasuke got really pissed at this.

"Oh now you see me and not Izuna and all of a sudden you care, i been taking care of myself for six years without you i dont need you!" Sasuke releasing all his anger out, "Sasuke she's just been worried about you, Itachi called out as he came downstairs and see his mother crying . "Oh somebody now is worried about their brother, why don't you be worried about Izuna", Sasuke said getting to his breaking point."Sasuke stop being an immature brat and just listen to mother" Itachi said in a firm tone.

As those words left Itachi mouth, Sasuke sharingan flashed and quickly used susanoo hand to grab Itachi and slammed him against the wall, "Itach!" Mikoto scream in horror as she ran to her eldest son, Sasuke deactivate his sharingan and left to the gates. What everyone didn't see was Fugaku watched everything from upstairs, not only did he see Sasuke susanoo but his son had posses the EMS, ('i need to tell Madara about this")

(End flashback)

Right now Sasuke needed to stay focus on the mission, soon enough Naruto made it,

'Sorry i took awhile i had to leave before my mom saw me" Naruto said, Sasuke of course just nod and kept pacing back and forth, Naruto immediately knew he was mad "what happened" Naruto asked. Sasuke took a deep breath and explained the incident, Naruto was mad for two reason 1. Sasuke showed his EMS when he was supposed to wait till the chunin exams but luckily for him no one saw, 2. Itachi would go that far to say something like that, when he knows it was not true. "Well at least no one saw your sharingan but, your gonna have to explain about susanoo armor" said Naruto, "i got it covered" said Sasuke.

A little later Shisui arrived with Fu, "Alright team, is everyone packed?" Asked Shisui, both of the boy's nodded . "Alright team lets move out", Shisui called out as they headed to Taki.

~halfway to takigakure~

Everyone was quiet along the way, both Sasuke and Naruto both were looking at each other and nod, Sasuke and Naruto put their hands on Fu's shoulder and the next thing happen they saw a bright light.

~Fu's seal~

Sasuke and Naruto woke up in a forest along with Fu. "So i finally get to meet father's son's reincarnation" a voice said from above, three of the genins looked up and saw chomei. Naruto slowly step forward, "Chomei it's good to finally meet you" Naruto said, "it pains me to see you locked away" Naruto said sadly, Sasuke step forward and touched Chomei. Chomei relaxed as he felt his chakra. "Father was speaking truth you two are the ones" Chomei spoke. "So you know Chomei, no wonder she wanted me to look at you closer, but how did she know you?. Fu asked.

Both Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and thought about it, until Naruto spoke up, "Ok will tell you but first you can never tell anyone. what we say to you stays with you ok?", Naruto asked seriously. Fu nodded and swore never to reveal the secret,

~Few minutes late~

"Wow" was all Fu can say in a awe voice. She couldn't believe these boys are the reincarnation of the sage of the six paths two children, after that the boys were learning about Chomei and how she was sealed in, "Well we can't bring you out without killing Fu" everyone sweatdrop as they knew that already. "I'll make a seal to get you out of Fu while she can still live" "i think its time to go" Sasuke said. Naruto agreed and were gonna leave until they turned around, "don't worry Chomei" Chomei nod as the boys leave "good luck" was all Chomei said.

~Outside~

The boy's and Fu open their eyes and saw they were in Taki, "well were here, come on guys" Shisui leading the team. The guards of course sneered at Fu "what do you want now" the guard would of continue talking if Shisui wasn't in his face, "excuse me but she is with me, i'm returning her to your leader" Shisui said holding the mission scroll, the guards of coursed sigh and let them through, they went behind the waterfall into a wall door and when it opened the village was there. Civilian, kid's were playing, it was peaceful, the kept going straight heading towards the tower.

what Naruto and Sasuke notice was that Fu was getting glared at by a lot of people, Sasuke and Naruto, leaked out a small KI, to some of the jonins they were starting shaking and were sweating, to the weak people they fainted or even pissed themselves. With that done the boys kept walking until they got to the building.

The guard knocked on the door "come in" said the voice. The guard enter the room, "Shibuki-sama, three leaf shinobi brought back that thing" the man said as if it was poison.

Shibuki narrowed his eyes as he didn't like the man's voice, "i advise you not to call my genin a thing Shuko, do you understand?" Shibuki told the man, "sorry Shibuki-sama it won't happen again" the guard bowed.

"Send them in" Shibuki ordered, "as you wish" as the guard left, the leaf ninja's enter the office, "hello Shibuki-sama, my name is Shisui Uchiha sensei of team 11, you requested one of your lost genin to return to you" said Shisui.

Shibuki got up from his seat, "thank you, im glad Fu is safe" Shibuki said as he was walking over and hugged Fu, "are you ok" Shibuki whispered, "yes nii-Shibuki" Fu answered shyly, Shibuki walked over to the boys, and bowed low, " thank you for bringing Fu back she's like a little sister to me-

"SHIBUKI-SAMA TROUBLE, MISSING NINJA KAKUZU IS ATTACKING THE GUARDS!"

"What!" Said a surprised Shibuki, "Shibuki-sama i think he's going after the heroes water" the guard suggested to his leader. "Why would he want the heroes water, he already has that forbidden jutsu, so the water is no use, he must be after something bigger" Shibuki had thought.

"Alright stall him i'm going to get the water, Shibuki said, but Fu cried out "if you drink it you will die and i'll be left alone" Fu said as she was crying, Shibuki walked to Fu and put his hand on top of her head and smiled, "i promise i will never leave you" he looked over at the leaf ninjas, "i'll be back" Shibuki said as he walked out.

"Sensei what do we do?" Asked Naruto.

Shisui looked at his students, "were gonna help, Sasuke, Naruto get all the civilian safe", Sasuke and Naruto agreed to it "Fu do you know medical jutsu" Fu nod her head, "a little" Fu said.

"Ok help the injured ninja's as much as you can" said Shisui.

"Wait sensei what about you?" Sasuke asked.

"i'm gonna give Shibuki-sama a hand, after all kakuzu is a S-rank missing ninja for a reason" Shisui said to the boys, "lets go" ordered Shisui, everyone split up except for Naruto and Sasuke, "Kage bushin no jutsu" Sasuke and Naruto shouted, as dozen of Sasuke and Naruto poofed up, "alright everyone knows what to do" Naruto said, "hai" shouted the clones as they started to gather the civilians, "lets find sensei and fast, i got a bad feeling about this", said Naruto as they went to follow their sensei chakra.

~Middle of Taki town~

In the middle of taki, a man who stood 6'0 foot tall, he wore a mask that covered his mouth around his head, he had pure green eyes wearing a black cloak with red clouds, as he finished off the last guard he kept walking through.

"Kakuzu stop" a voice called out, when Kakuzu turned around he instantly recognize Shibuki, "little Shibuki, hows your father" chuckled Kakuzu, Shibuki clench his fist tight, "dead because of you", Shibuki shouted as he charging at Kakuzu, Kakuzu stood his ground to see if he was better than his father. Shibuki doing a fast hand sign, "suiton: water dragon jutsu" Shibuki called out, as a huge water dragon charged at Kakuzu, "doton: earth wall" Kakuzu said as a huge wall protected him against the water dragon, "so he did use that forbidden jutsu" Shibuki silently said to himself. "Katon: dragon missiles" Kakuzu shouted as dozen of great dragons coming after him.

Shibuki quickly dodged one of the dragon and went through his hand signs, "suiton: waterfall wall" Shibuki summoned a waterfall that protected Shibuki against the dragons. Kakuzu jumped up and kick Shibuki but soon dissolved into water, "suiton bushin" Kakuzu said. Shibuki quickly used his water sword and pierced his heart, "ugh.. damn you" Kakuzu shouted as he kneed Shibuki in the stomach, which almost ruptured his liver, Shibuki coughed up blood and was thrown to a tree violently, which almost cracked his spine, but thanks to the water it fixed him up, until the pain started kicking in, " the heroes water is already taking effect i see little Shibuki" Kakuzu said as he walked towards the helpless Shibuki.

"I guess i won't complete your promise Fu...im sorry" Shibuki thinking his last thought, as he prepared for death until he heard "Katon: great dragon flame"a voiced called out and the dragon hit Kakuzu.

Kakuzu looked down and saw his other heart destroyed. "NO!" Kakuzu shouted. Shisui jumped down in front of Shibuki, "sorry for interrupting the fight but i can't let you kill him" Shisui said as he activated his mangekyo sharingan,

"Hm, Shisui Uchiha, you got quite a large bounty on you, I'll be glad to take It!, Kakuzu shouted at the last part as his arms disconnect each other but were held by some weird black strings, finally he threw his cloak off and two of his mask, his blue and yellow ones came off him and manifest into two blacks string beasts, the yellow one was covered in earth armor and the dark blue one was covered in lightning, 'this is not good" Shisui thinking of another plan but that didn't take to long until he heard, "Sensei!".

Shisui turned around and saw both Sasuke and Naruto. "Guy's what are you doing here?, what about the civilians?" Shisui asked. Don't worry Sensei, me and Sasuke sent out shadow clones and everyone is safe. Naruto said, "Sensei who is this guy?" Naruto asked.

"Thats Kakuzu former ninja of Taki and the man that had try a

assassinate our shodaime but failed. "Sensei how is that possible he has to be at least 100 years old, he doesn't look like he has aged. Sasuke said confused, "thats because he used a forbidden jutsu to take his opponents hearts, each heart holds a element and it keeps him alive" Shisui analyze the two beasts trying to come up with a plan, "Sensei we can help trust us" Sasuke said to his sensei/surrogate big brother, Naruto also nodding his head. Shisui would have said no but by the look of their eyes, these were no longer genins but grown soldiers.

"Ok, so far he it seems his Shibuki-sama hit one of Kakuzu heart and my guess it was fire, then i destroyed his wind heart, now that leaves.." "the earth and lightning heart" the boys finished what Shisui was gonna said.

Shisui sweatdrop at this. "Smart asses" Shisui chuckled, "exactly" "Sasuke go after the earth mask, you're the best lightning user and its weak against lightning like wind is best against lightning" Naruto suggested. Sasuke held up his knuckle "lets do this" Sasuke said, Naruto agreed and bumped his knuckle and split up, while Shisui was alone with Kakuzu, "i hope your ready" Shisui said holding up his anbu tanto sword with his sharingan activated. Kakuzu smirked and used his arms to catch Shisui.

~Naruto vs Dark blue mask~

(AMV:DMX ruff ryders anthem)

"So you finally stop" Naruto called out, the beast roared and prepared to shoot out a lightning bolts, Naruto saw this and quickly drew his sword and charged at the beast, the beast shot out multiple lightning bolts, but thanks to Naruto sword, Naruto gathered his wind chakra and started slicing through the bolts, finally when Naruto got close enough he swung his sword to cut the mask down in two, it was too fast and dodge Naruto's attack.

Naruto saw this coming, and stabbed his sword to the ground, as he gripped the sword handle, he spun around and landing a powerful wind chakra kick to the mask beast.

As the beast stumble back, Naruto made a snake hand seal, "Mokuton: vine tentacles" shouted Naruto, as wood vines start wrapping around the beast holdin it down.

Naruto then used his yang chakra and started to form a rasengan but it didn't stop, soon enough it grew taller, thinner and quickly formed into a sword, the chakra sword was silver with a tint of white in it.

This would be the first time Naruto would use his rasengan sword in a real battle, "hope this works" Naruto silently praying it works.

Naruto then charged at the mask with his sword in front of him ready to pierce the enemy , running towards the beast, Naruto preparing to stab the beast Naruto called out, "DRILLING RASENGAN" Naruto screamed, as the sword stabbed into the body but soon enough the beast body started to shake violently.

while the sword dug in deeper into the beast body, it started to Shred inside the body destroying every organ, soon enough the mask cracked until it fell to pieces, the heart was now finally exposed, Naruto then gather a ton of wind energy in his right hand.

Naruto started to rush towards the heart and soon enough being soon enough, Naruto delivered a powerful right flying powerful wind punch straight to heart, causing the heart to ripping to shreds. Soon enough the beast fell down dead.

"(Sigh) glad thats taking care of. Now to find Shisui-sensei and Sasuke" Naruto thinking of where to locate Shisui or Sasuke.

~Sasuke vs yellow mask beast~

Sasuke was punch by the beast and flew against a tree but luckily he got a hold of a branch and landed safe, the beast was confused, the attack should of killed him, but luckily Sasuke activated his susanoo armor which protected him from the powerful blow.

Sasuke used his advantage to grab the beast, but it still held its ground, quickly spike rocks were coming out underneath, Sasuke quickly jumped up on to a tree, as the spikes came out, the whole battlefield ground was turn into a spike pit, the beast leaped up to kick Sasuke, but Sasuke used his gunbai to stop the beasts kick.

The kick was so strong, it was enough to make the gunbai ring like a church bell, but of course the gunbai still had no scratch, "Uchiha's reflection" was all Sasuke said as his gunbai glowed and launched the beast several yards away.

Sasuke still seeing the earth chakra, he knew this would take a little longer, he activate his lightning susanoo and charged at the beast, the beast blocked the punch but its armor started to crack. Launching another punch, the armor slowly was giving out, the beast soon got a hold of Sasuke and started to crush his whole body.

Sasuke quickly trying to escape but couldn't, every second, the rock was slowly crushing him and squeezing the life out of him until. "chidori!" Sasuke screamed, as his hand was covered in electricity he grabbed a hold of the beast and started going through his armor. The beast began to leak out strange black blood.

As the best let go, Sasuke flipped backwards to a tree and launched himself towards the beast with his susanoo flared up, "SUSANOO'S HAMMER!" Screamed Sasuke as his susanoo fist collided with the mask, it was destroyed, when the heart was exposed the beast fell down in the spike pit where several spikes went through the body and pierced through the heart. (FATALITY)

(End AMV)

Sasuke letting down his susanoo armor, finally breathing, "good, now that's taking care of, i need to find the guys" saying to himself, but for not to long.

"Sasuke" a voice called out, Sasuke looked and saw Naruto, "they're gone?" Naruto asked, "yeah what about you?" Sasuke said, Naruto nodding his head, "yeah now lets find sensei, grab hold of me" Naruto told Sasuke, as Sasuke held Naruto's shoulder they disappeared in a flash.

~Middle of Taki~

Shisui so far was barely holding his own even with his mangekyo sharingan it took a lot of chakra out of him, but even Kakuzu was running low too on chakra he needed to finish this and fast, throwing his arms to attack, Kakuzu then used one of the his finger strings to wrapped Shisui up.

"SHIT" Shisui cursed himself as he was trapped, "finally, time to finish this" Kakuzu sounding cocky and went for the kill.

But Shisui smirked and bursted into fire, burning his string arm's off, "AAHHH!" Kakuzu screamed at the pain, "what the hell, was that a Katon bushin?".

"Yup you like it, it took me a while to master it, now where were we?" Shisui asked sarcastically, Kakuzu had enough and used the last of his chakra for his ultimate jutsu.

His whole body came loose and like the arms, they had strings attached to them but in middle of the body, was a mask that looked like a deformed snake mask, "acid style: acid shower" shouted Kakuzu, as the reptile mask open opens it mouth, a green liquid started to blast through trees, which instantly melted away to nothing.

"Shit is hope this works" Shisui instantly activated his mangekyo sharingan and flared up his Susanoo, the green humanoid armor used its shield to hold of the acid but it wouldn't last much longer,

"Fuck, my chakras is low, i can't keep this up much longer" Shisui cursed himself, Kakuzu was smirking as he knew he would walk out with Shisui head, if he didn't melt it away of course, this of course was interrupted by two voices "combinations: STORM RASENGAN" screamed Naruto and Sasuke as the chidori and rasengan combine and smashed through the final mask, destroying the heart.

Kakuzu of course was to shock, to even move, "gr" "ah": Kakuzu was coughing up blood, he fell back as he knew he would die in seconds.

"before you die tell us why you attacked Taki, was it for the heroes water?" Questioned Sasuke.

"No, I'll tell you since im gonna die anyways, (long chuckle) (cough) (cough) (cough), I was a member of the a group of 10 well 9 now, of S-rank missing ninja's called the Akatsuki, the only goal we have is to capture all of the tail beast.

Naruto and Sasuke eyes went wide in shock, )"why the hell are they after the tailed beast?"), Were Sasuke and Naruto's thought.

"What does the leader want with the tail beast?" Naruto questioned, "i don't know, all i know is he said "to create the one weapon to end the war" "thats all i know, (cough violently)". In the end Kakuzu was gone.

Right now the boys knew what these groups wanted, right now the boys were shaking like leaves, they didn't know what was going on with them, they never ever in their whole entire Life felt this feeling, Fear.

"Fuck we gotta get a hold of ourselves, we were trained for this, we knew something like this would happened right? Naruto asked Sasuke, Sasuke looked at his brother and no longer saw fear but determination, soon enough Sasuke stopped shaking.

"Yeah you're right, we can't let this stop us, all we need to do is stop these Akatsuki, from getting the jinchuurikis"

"You make it sound" said Naruto.

"But i never said it's impossible" Sasuke said back.

"Touche, but right now lets gets sensei and shibuki-sama to the hospital from their on we will talk".

"Hm" Sasuke nodding his head.

~with Fu~

Fu was just done healing another civilian, at first it was difficult because people refuse to be helped until one man called for help, Fu helped the wounded man and after seeing that they slowly let her heal them, later the people started to realize that Fu was no demon or a monster but a Taki kunoichi, the people offered her help to carry the other injured ninja's to the hospital.

"Fu", Fu turned around and saw the boy's, "guys are you alright" Fu called out as she ran, "ya were okay but Shisui-sensei and Shibuki-sama need medical attention" said Naruto. Fu immediately ran to the older boys and started to heal them.

Shibuki slowly opened his and saw Fu, "Are you ok?" Shibuki asked in a weak voiced, "i'm (sob) fine (sob) what about (sob) you", Fu asked in a sobbing voice.

"I'm ok, lucky i didn't drink all of the water, (chuckle), (cough)".

"Rest brother you'll need it" Fu said, Shibuki nodded as he was slowly picked up and rushes to the hospital.

~The next day~

Shisui slowly woke up, " (groan) what happened" asked a confused and exhausted Shisui.

"Your at the hospital sense, you suffered chakra exhaustion" Shisui quickly seeing his student Naruto, " Naruto what happened after i passed out?" Shisui asking Naruto, (" i can't tell him about the akatsuki its too risky") Naruto thought to himself. Naruto went on to explain what happen at the end, twisting the story a little bit, Naruto said Kakuzu wanted the heroes water and sell it for a price, to Shisui it was possible, since Kakuzu always cared and crazy for money. "Alright good get ready, when we get up will head back to the Konoha". "Alright sensei" Naruto agreeing with him leaving his sensei alone to rest.

~that night~

Right now Sasuke and Naruto were discussing how to take care of the akatsuki, "all we need to do is prevent them from taking the tailed beast and take care of the leader" Naruto said, "it won't be simple, we can't just jump into a different nation and help the jinchuuriki without proof of the akatsuki existences but its too early" Sasuke said.

"Ya, lets talk to Chomei see what she thinks" Naruto said as he left to find Fu while Sasuke followed up.

"Fu" Fu turns and sees Sasuke and Naruto heading her way, "we need to talk to Chomei its really important" asked Naruto.

"Alright hang on" the boys held Fu and were transferred into her seal.

~Fu seal~

The boy's were walking around looking for Chomei, "Chomei where are you"? Fu called out, as the name was called, Chomei appeared.

"I know i saw, what is boys?" Chomei asked. As Naruto and Sasuke explained about the Akatsuki and their goal of collecting all the tailed beast and making one weapon to end the war.

Chomei also felt something she never felt and that was fear, as the boys saw Chomei reaction, they couldn't blame her, this beast was the one that almost destroyed the world it must not be resurrected.

"Chomei don't panic i won't let anything happen to you, father trusted me with his dream and i'm gonna stick to it" Naruto said with his rinnegan glowed. "Same here Chomei we won't leave family" said Sasuke. "Same here, you been with me since birth your like my guardian angel" Fu said.

Chomei was shock that these three humans would go as far as to protect her from the akatsuki, maybe she was wrong about the humans, maybe they can change for a greater good.

~Outside~

"As they left the seal they went to the hotel to sleep from an exhausting day.

~Next mornings~

Team 11 were at the gates saying their goodbyes to Shibuki and Fu, "i can't thank you enough for helping me and my village but also protecting Fu" Shibuki said thanking the team over and over. "Its no problem Shibuki-sama, after all we all need help", Shisui said shaking Shibuki hand.

The boys were saying their goodbyes to Fu and Chomei, "thanks to you guys im accepted for who i am now, I'll miss you two" Fu thanking the boys and hugging them. "Its no problem, here" Naruto said handing Fu a spear daggers, "just throw it if you need help" Naruto said.

Fu took the spear dagger and hugged Naruto one last time, "thank you" Fu whispered. Naruto smiled, while Sasuke smirked.

"Alright teams let.. Shisui was interrupted by a hawk cry, as the hawk landed down to Shisui with a scroll on it's leg, Shisui took the scroll and see what this was about.

Alright team switch of plans, team 7 needs backup in the land of the waves it was suppose to be a c-rank mission but the client lied when they were attacked by the demon brother's.

Sasuke eyes went into shock what happen to Sakura-chan" Sasuke panicked, 'Don't worry she is safe for now" but we gotta catch up to them".

"Lets move team 11" Shisui commanded.

End chapter 7

(Take care people hope i get reviews, one more thing i'll be making another Naruto story in the future take care people)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: enter the hidden mist demon part 1

So far team 7 were not having a good start on their first C-rank mission or should i say a, B to A rank mission now. You see during team 7 travel to the wave, where they were assign to protect a bridge builder named Tazuna from some group of thugs or bandits.

the next day the team headed to the wave looking for any sign of bandits or a threat. Unfortunately team 7 did not fight any bandits but the demon brother's, kirigakure missing B-rank ninja's. Team 7 quickly neutralize the situation and interrogated the brothers, soon enough the demon brother's confessed on who they were after.

later on the team demanded an explanation from Tazuna on why were B-rank missing after him and why he lied about the mission.

At first Tazuna try to keep calm but his eyes and body couldn't. Finally giving up, he explained about the waves situation and how it was ruled by a man name Gato. Kakashi of course understood the situation but couldn't help because his students were barely out of the academy. They have never prepared for this kind of situation.

Soon enough Sakura spoke up and refused to go back, "we can't go back now, if we do what will that make us?" Sakura questioned her sensei and teammate. After hearing what Sakura said, the team decided to stick together, while Kakashi stood by his student's choices and left onward to the wave

~team 7~

The team were almost half way to the wave, right now the team was setting up came while Kakashi was talking to Tazuna more about the situation. Mito and Izuna were discussing something that looked privately, while Sakura was setting up her tent, her ears perked when she heard both Mito and Izuna saying something about Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura stood up and slowly moved behind a tree hiding her chakra so she wouldn't get spotted, she was close enough to hear the conversation.

"Ya, Naruto was acting kind of strange for a couple weeks and has been gone more lately", Mito said as she looked down at the ground. "maybe he thinks i don't care about him and he hates me because of my old rotten spoiled self" Mito says with a little regret mix sad tone. Mito knew her brother had never had any attention from their parents and Mito didn't say anything, but years later Mito grew up and wanted to talk to Naruto and try to connect with him.

"No i don't think Naruto hates you, maybe back then what we did was wrong but i don't think he hates you, he's like big brother Itachi, back then Itachi was always busy because of his anbu missions and important things i was always was sad when he left, but later i understood why he was always was busy when i asked him. So im sure Naruto has a reason for being a little weird and being gone for weeks so dont look so down", Izuna said.

Mito looked at her best friend/rival and smiled.

"You right Izuna, when i see Naruto I'll try to talk to him" Mito said, Izuna smiles at her best friend/rival, "lets head back to the camp" said Izuna as they head back to the camp Sakura was gone.

~with team 11~

It was already getting late, as the night took the sky, team 11 were still heading to the wave as backup for team 7, Shisui decided to stop and set camp up.

"Alright guys lets stop, its late we will probably be at the wave by tomorrow." Shisui said.

The boys unrolled there scrolls and were summoning out their tents and equipments, while they were doing that, Shisui decided to lookout first. " i'm gonna lookout, I'll call Naruto in 3 hours then you will be last Sasuke. Said Shisui as he went up to a tree and was on the look out for enemy ninja's.

~with the boys~

The boys right now were just sitting down watching the fire, talking about the mission.

"This is what father always said no matter where you go you always gotta be prepare" "hm" nod Naruto. "Im worried about Sakura, i can't help but be worried" said Sasuke.

"Im sure everythings fine, after all i trust Kakashi-san more than our sisters, no offense" said Naruto. But Sasuke just shook it off, "im the same boat as you Naruto" said Sasuke.

The boys were still looking at the fire, listening out to anything.

"So when are you going to ask out Hinata out" Sasuke blurted out the question?

Naruto's cheek had a tinge of pink thinking of the short dark blue hair, lavender eye hyuga girl.

"I have no idea what you're talking about?" Naruto said as he laid his head back to relax. ("Hinata-chan"), Naruto thinking of the hyuga princess as he closed his eye's.

Meanwhile Sasuke looked up at the stars thinking of Sakura ("be safe Sakura-chan") Sasuke silently praying for Sakura safety.

~back with team 7~

The girls came back and saw Sakura already made the fire. "Um.. you know Sakura i can use fire jutsu's, maybe i can help" said Izuna, Sakura did not look at the sister's and just talked? "No i got it, it be a waste of chakra plus we can't always depend on our chakra all the time, if we ever run into a battle and we almost have no chakra how will we know how to make a fire?" Sakura told Izuna.

Izuna frowned at that statement. Izuna never understood why Sakura didn't like her, she knew her brother Sasuke and Sakura liked each other since the Academy days, even the family knew about it, but what was it that caused Sakura to dislike Izuna, she would see if she could ask her later.

As Kakashi came back he announced, "alright team, as soon as morning comes we leave as soon as possible. We got a long day ahead" said Kakashi.

As everyone headed in their tents, Izuna went inside Mito's tent to talk privately.

"Mito why do you think Sakura dislikes me?" Izuna asked Mito.

"I really don't know Izuna, i was just gonna ask you too, what did you do to her to dislike you so much?" Mito said.

"I never did anything to her, all i know is she and nii-Sasuke like each other, but when i first met her i tried to be friends with her but she said, "why would i be friends with you? ". "After that day i been trying to find out why she doesn't like me, but i never found out". Izuna said.

"Have you asked her why she doesn't like you?" Mito asked Izuna.

"No i didn't want to pressure her or make her hate me more, but tomorrow i will." Said Izuna.

"Alright (yawn) come on we better turn in" Mito said.

"Alright Mito I'll see you in the morning".

"As everyone went to bed, Sakura was still up, she was holding a lock necklace with two white doves holding the heart. As she push the lock it opened up. inside was a picture of her and Sasuke when they started the academy. ("Sasuke-kun please be safe") Sakura closed her eyes and prayed as she drifted to sleep.

~the next day afternoon with team 7~

So far team 7 have not ran into any problems right now they got off a boat that was close to the wave. "That's as far as i can get you Tazuna" the fisherman said. " thank you Mako,", "no problem Tazuna just please try to finish the bridge". As the boat left, team 7 continued on foot.

~team 11~

Sasuke, Naruto,Shisui were already quickly crossing water trying to catch up to team 7.

"Shisui-sensei, how close are we?" Asked Sasuke.

"Close, don't worry, I'm sure will catch up just stay focus" said Shisui.

"Sakura will be ok, after all, you and i know who she studies under, so don't worry". Naruto said trying to keep Sasuke from losing focus. Sasuke looked at Naruto with a thinking look and finally nod his head. As that was taken care of , they continued towards finding team 7.

~with team 7~

Team 7 were still keeping their guards up now that they're close to wave Gatos men or ninja's can attack anytime, as the team continued the road, Mito heard something in a bush and immediately threw a kunai at the directions, immediately a scared white rabbit jumped out of the bush looking terrified.

"oops, (laughing embarrassed) sorry everyone". Mito apologized and laughed.

"Way to go Mito, really way to go" Izuna said deadpanned.

"WHAT WAS THAT IZUNA!" Mito yelled at her rival

While the girls were arguing, Sakura was looking at the rabbit and thinking, "a white rabbit on spring thats impossible-" Sakura thoughts were cut off when her sensei screamed "GET DOWN!". Everyone all ducked down as a large zanbato flew over them and hit a tree.

Everyone looked and saw a man who stood 6ft with short spiky black hair and brown eyes, he had bandages wrapped around half his face, he was shirtless with his sword holder, he wore baggy pants (same as anime).

"Zabuza Momochi, demon of the hidden mist, missing ninja for a failed assassination on the Yondaime Mizukage." Kakashi said looking and preparing for his opponent.

" Kakashi of the sharingan, well i must say I'm honored to have meet you" the man said known as Zabuza, but let's cut to the chase, you know why i'm here". Zabuza said.

"Ya i know but you also know we can't do that Zabuza" Kakashi said as he slowly lifted his hitai-ate over his left eye revealing his sharingan.

"Ohhh the sharingan, i guess I'll play with you for awhile, lets see if those rumors are true about you, copycat Kakashi" Zabuza said as he went through some hand signs. "Ninja art: hidden mist jutsu". Zabuza called out. Slowly the whole entire battlefield was being covered by the mist.

("This is not good") thought Kakashi. "girls I need you to stand guard around Tazuna, Zabuza is also a master of silent killing, so stay cautious." Kakashi called out to his students.

The girls quickly formed a triangle formation around Tazuna, all of them held up their kunai getting ready for Zabuza.

"i guess I'll have to show these genin what it means to be a real ninja" Zabuza called out of the mist. A large amount of KI was unleashed around the team, Mito and Izuna both were sweating bullets and shaking uncontrollably, both had felt a KI before as they were taught by their parents, but this was a hungry bloodlust they have never felt before, Kakashi could see the reaction on his two students and couldn't blame them, after all this was a former member of the seven swordsman who is currently a A-rank ninja.

Sakura stood her ground fighting of the KI that was being unleashed, it was good thing that Naruto talked to his godmother Tsunade into taking Sakura as an apprentice, not only had she learned about medical jutsu's but also about fighting.

(Flashback)

Sakura right now was at a training ground with her sensei Tsunade Senju.

Tsunade wouldn't usually takes an apprentice as she already has one, who was her Dead boyfriend niece, Shizune Kato, she thought it wouldn't be fair for Shizune if she was taking another apprentice, but Shizune had no trouble for Tsunade to take on another apprentice. With that said She took and taught Sakura a lot on medical jutsu and medicine and she was a natural, If she can keep up what she is doing she may be on par with Shizune in a few years.

Tsunade had just arrived at the training ground seeing her student, Sakura quickly stood up as her sensei was approaching, she was planning to listening to what her sensei will teach her next, after all it's rare to be trained by a powerful ninja such like Tsunade. but not only was she the slug sage but she is mostly known as the granddaughter of the shodaime Hokage.

"Alright Sakura so far your reflexes are doing good, you pain tolerance is doing better than last time. Your strength is not up to mine but I would say you can now take a low jonin, but now to teach you killer intent ".

"Sensei what is killer intent?" Sakura asked her teacher.

"Killer intent is basically like a genjutsu but you put chakra into your opponents body but your not basically giving them chakra, but if you can master your killer intent you can make people visualize their own deaths, its a good way to scare your opponents, it's also good for competition (soft chuckle)", Tsunade answered her student.

Tsunade face then turned dead serious when she told Sakura, " usually we don't teach these techniques to any genins, because of the amount of chakra you have but, doesn't mean i can show you how to counter KI or to help your teammates ".

(End flashback)

Sakura silently thanking her master. She had summoned up her chakra around her teammates to keep them focused and on guard.

Kakashi was impressed by the amount of chakra that Sakura use to help her teammates, ("i hope now she can get along with Mito and Izuna")

"Looks like you got a impressive kunoichi too bad I'll have to end this..quick!" Zabuza shouted at the end as he appeared behind Tazuna and swung his kubikiriböchö to end the bridge builders life but as the blade cut through the body soon turn to a puddle of water.

"So you used a water clone to switch the bridge builder, nice thinking Kakashi but" Zabuza also turned into a puddle of water. Kakashi eyes went wide. Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi him finish him off, but soon enough Kakashi was turned into a puddle of water Zabuza didn't expect Kakashi to see him through the mist.

"Don't move, i got you" Kakashi said as he held a kunai to Zabuza neck.

"(Chuckle) or do you?" Zabuza asked Kakashi as he again splashed into water. quickly looking back Kakashi saw Zabuza blade coming at him quickly using kunai, Kakashi barley blocked his blade, the two now were struggling to overcome the other.

"(Chuckle) you're good Kakashi" Zabuza comment, "But i'm better" Zabuza stated as his body dissolved into water.

("Why is the water starting to get-SHIT!") Kakashi cursed himself as he tried to counter but it was too late.

"Suiton:water prison jutsu" Zabuza called out as water clone appeared behind Kakashi and trapped him inside a water prison dome.

"Now that Kakashi is taken care of, I'll give you one last chance, hand over the bridge builder". Zabuza said losing his patients.

"GIRLS JUST GO, YOU STAND NO CHANCE" Kakashi yelling at his students. Even though Mito and Izuna were trained by their parents they still stood no chance against a former 7 swordsman.

The girls were shocked at what their sensei said, to leave him, to abandon him.

"Kakashi-sensei you told us before 'those who break the rules are trash". Mito said.

"But those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash" Izuna finished.

Kakashi looked at the girls shocked, would they really go that

Far, just to save their sensei, ("girls") Kakashi had thought.

Sakura looked at Izuna and Mito, "(maybe Tsunade-sensei was right, i can't let this interfere in my ninja duty, it's time to put in work and see how far my training with Tsunade-sensei went") thinking Sakura as what her sensei said before.

(Flashback)

"What teammates?" Sakura asked sarcastically.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at her student for moment but soon it soften, 'i know you don't like Izuna and Mito. i know they saw their brothers being neglected and didn't do anything for them to make them feel they still have someone that care for them. But i'm pretty sure they'll probably regret it soon.

i'm not saying just forgive them or be friend with them, but don't let it interfere in your Ninja duties, but sooner or later when they ask you have to tell the truth no matter what".

Sakura looking down thinking of her masters advice, "i'll try Tsunade-sensei, thank you".

Tsunade smiled waving it off "No trouble, now then, time for training". Tsunade stated.

(End flashback)

"Izuna...Mito..." target="_blank">Izuna...Mito..." both Mito and Izuna turned and looked at Sakura. Sakura slowly slipped on a pair of biker gloves and as she tightened her gloves she looked at her teammates, "lets show Zabuza how team 7 works". Sakura said as she was getting in her stance that her sensei taught her, the girls got ready for the battle.

"So you think protecting someone and dying for them is how to be a ninja Ha, you will never learn what it means to be a ninja until you killed so many other and get your name in the bingo book and maybe then you can call yourself ninja's but right now you are just brats.", Zabuza said taunting the girls, but they didn't take the bait. "Mito make Kage bushin to protect Tazuna". Sakura told Mito, Mito nod her head and created three clones.

The four ninja's were now standing off, Zabuza clone was still holding Kakashi as prisoner, the three genins were still trying to think how to get Kakashi out of the water prison. they would have the advantage if they can free Kakashi due to chakra Zabuza uses to keep Kakashi trapped.

As the four ninja's were still frozen, a single water drip from a leaf, as the water made contact with the ground with a splash. the three genin took off after Zabuza.

The girls soon split up and circled around, soon the girls pick up speed and soon as they became nothing but blurs.

Zabuza had enough and sliced through the girls, but soon the blade went right past them and soon dissolved to ooze.

"Genjutsu, so that circling around me was a distraction, not bad but not good enough, release" Zabuza said, as he flared up some chakra and broke the genjutsu.

The mist was coming back around the girls surrounding them.

Kakashi looking at his students in trouble, ("shit no the mist". Kakashi cursed, " girls please be safe") Kakashi hoping his students pull through.

The girls right now were trapped in the middle of the mist, Sakura look at Mito, who nod, going through hand signs Izuna followed up but did a different hand sign, "Futon: great breakthrough" Mito called out as she blew a gust of wind which blew away the mist, Katon: phoenix flow jutsu" Izuna called out, thanks to the wind the mini fireball expanded larger and went to attack Zabuza but already going through hand signs, "Suiton: water wall" Zabuza called out as a huge water wall rose up and blocked the fire but suddenly when the fire die down, small shurikens go through the water wall and gaze Zabuza arms and legs.

Zabuza went through some hand signs, "Suiton: water dragon bullet" Zabuza called out as a water dragon head appeared it shot out a water bullet.

The team quickly took covered from the dragon bullet, Sakura quickly jumped out going through her hand signs, "Doton: earth dragon bullet" Sakura yelled out as a earth dragon head appeared and shot out its own bullet and destroyed the water dragon head.

"Whoa" Mito, Izuna, Kakashi all thought out.

" I'll give it to you, your one good bitch" growled out Zabuza

As Sakura heard her being called a bitch everyone froze. Sakura's hair front was covering her eyes, as a black aura surround her. She slowly looked up and from what her teammates saw was a raging bull.

"Sakura slowly cracked his knuckles, when she clench her fist. ( this is everything I got if I don't get him with this, it'll be all up to Mito and Izuna ") Sakura thinking.

Izuna...Mito.. take care of the water clone." Sakura said in a voice with no argument, both Mito and Izuna ran to fight the clone.

Sakura made a snake hand sign "release" Sakura said. As she said that a explosive blue chakra surrounded her right fist, soon the blue chakra had turned into pink.

("Thank you Tsunade-sensei") Sakura silently thanking her master.

(Flashback)

Sakura was on her knees panting and sweating, as her sensei smiled she spoke "well done Sakura you lasted longer than i thought" said Tsunade impressed by her students talent.

"Thank...you...Tsunade...sensei " Sakura said panting.

Tsunade wanted to do something for Sakura, after all the girl deserved it from all her hard work. "Sakura come here, i want to give you something" Tsunade called out to her apprentice.

Sakura finally stood up and walked over to her sensei, Tsunade looked into her bag and pulled a brush and a bottle of ink. "Hold out your wrist" Tsunade said to Sakura, Sakura held out her right wrist, Tsunade slowly was designing a pink flower blossom. Soon the design started to merge with her.

"That you have Sakura is a chakra storage seal like mine" Tsunade said as she pointed at the diamond shape seal, but suddenly she got serious "but it doesn't mean you can use it like a play toy, just because it has the name storage seal doesn't mean it can come at a price, so listen well." Tsunade stated as she means it. Sakura carefully listening to her sensei.

"When you unlock your Storage seal it takes away a portion of your chakra but the rest is up to you, its only one shot so you gotta make it count".

(End flashback)

Sakura added more chakra and soon enough her entire hand was nothing but chakra.

Zabuza was shocked, in all of his life he has never seen this kind of chakra or anyone possessing it.

Soon enough Sakura started to charge at Zabuza.

Zabuza had a feeling if he got hit with that weird chakra he was a goner, quickly doing a long hand sign.

Sakura added chakra to her feet to pick her speed but soon her body started to hurt, she cringe as she felt like her muscles were shredding. ("This must be the side effect, Tsunade-sensei must have mentioned") Sakura had thought but no matter she still did not stop.

While Kakashi was still in the water prison, he saw Sakura's muscle tweaked, ("whatever Sakura is using must be having a side effect on her muscle, be careful Sakura") Kakashi looking at his student, looking around he see's Mito and Izuna working together to take out the clone, ("this team will have a future") thinking Kakashi.

Sakura was now close to her target, at the last second gathering up her chakra to her feet she jumped as high as she could, as she looked down she saw Zabuza, she was pulling her right fist back she shot towards Zabuza.

Zabuza had just finished the last hand sign. "Suiton: great water dragon jutsu" Zabuza yelled out, as a great giant water dragon shot at Sakura.

Sakura still did not back down, as the two were gonna collide, Sakura threw her right fist at the dragons head, as the fist made contact with the dragon the pink chakra exploded in strength.

soon enough the whole water dragon was blasted away.

Sakura fell down faceward, her muscle were sore and felt shredded, her chakra was running low and she knew Izuna and Mito were still busy taking care of the clone. Sakura try to get up but her muscles felt dead.

Zabuza walked over to Sakura as she tried to get up Zabuza lifted his foot up he stomped on Sakura back.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Sakura screamed in pain.

Both Izuna and Mito turned around and saw Sakura down. "Sakura" the girls shouted. As they were distracted the Zabuza clone appeared in front of them and kicked both Izuna and Mito, Mito hit a tree while Izuna was rolling on the ground. both of them manage to stay awake and trying not to pass out from the pain

"Im tired of playing with you brats time to say goodbye, starting with the pink one" Zabuza said as he raised up his sword to cleave Sakura.

Sakura saw Zabuza bringing his blade down to cleave her, she closed her eye's waiting for death.

As the blade came down the whole team scream "SAKURA!"

(Clang)

Sakura heard Zabuza blade clash against another, she slowly looked up and saw her Savior,

He was a tall man with long hair covering his right eye with his EMS spinning.

...this was Sasuke Uchiha

End chapter 8

( next chapter sasuke will face Zabuza and later the twins confront each other stay tune for the sage prophecy)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Enter the hidden mist demon part 2, the confrontation part 1

Last time on the sage prophecy.

"Im tired of playing with you brats time to say goodbye, starting with the pink one" Zabuza said as he raised up his sword to cleave Sakura.

Sakura saw Zabuza bringing his blade down to cleave her she closed her eye's waiting for death. As the blade came down the whole team scream "SAKURA!"

(Clang)

Sakura heard Zabuza blade clash against another, she slowly looked up and saw her Savior.

He was a tall man with long hair covering his right eye with his EMS spinning.

...this was Sasuke Uchiha.

NOW:

Sasuke had looked directly at the demon mist eyes with rage as his sharingan spun like wild.

Sasuke had deflect Zabuza sword and kicked him in the chest. Sasuke quickly grabbed Sakura bridal style and jumped back as his teammate and sensei arrived.

"S-s-s-sasuke-kun..." Sakura trying to speak.

Sasuke pressed his finger against her lips to silence her.

"Don't speak... rest Sakura." Sasuke said as he put her down next to Naruto who was healing the teammates.

Kakashi sigh a relief ("that was a close one.")

Naruto had helped up his sister and Izuna and was treating their wounds.

"Zabuza Momochi. Can't say i'm surprised to see you again" Shisui said.

"Shisui Uchiha.. i can say the same thing about you." He demon in the mist replied as he went through some hand signs.

He entire place soon was foggy.

"Im tired of this." Sasuke said as he gripped his gunbai with both hands. "Futon" wall gust." Sasuke said as he swung his weapon unleashed a powerful gust of wind. Everyone (except Naruto who just stood still) covered their eyes.

Soon enough the fog was gone and Zabuza was nowhere to be seen until.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted as she saw the swordsman behind Sasuke.

Sasuke turned around and saw the blade coming towards him. Thanks to his mature sharingan his reflexes were faster. He had blocked the attack with his gunbai and soon both were now struggling to overcome the other but both were equal and had separated.

"So i get face another Uchiha. lets see if your better like your sensei and your other little Uchiha friend." Zabuza said as he got in his stance.

"Sensei leave him to me." Was all Sasuke said as he gripped his gunbai.

Kakashi meanwhile was looking at Sasuke like he was crazy.A genin taking an A-rank missing ninja alone that was crazy.

Shisui saw Sasuke face and he knew that look.

"Are you sure Sasuke?" Shisui checking and seeing if he has second thoughts.

Kakashi eye's went wide in shock. ("What the fuck is Shisui thinking.") Kakashi thinking Shisui lost his mind.

Sasuke only nod as he switched back to his mature sharingan.

"Naruto. Go free Kakashi-sensei." Said Sasuke.

Naruto had just finished healing his sister, Izuna and Sakura. When Sasuke called him Naruto had quickly threw his kunai spear at Zabuza clone which he easily dodged. But the kunai spear turned into a Naruto clone which Zabuza didn't expect.

Before the clone could do anything. Naruto's sword sliced through Zabuza water clone freeing Kakashi.

"You alright Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto helping up Kakashi.

"Yeah just, a little exhausted." Kakashi panting was telling Naruto he had chakra exhausted.

Taking Kakashi back. Naruto started to heal Kakashi.

Mito was stunned at what Naruto did. Never has she seen him train with swords. how come she has never seen him train but when did he also learn medical jutsu.

Zabuza and Sasuke stared off gripping their weapon.

Soon enough both Ninja's had dashed towards each other. Zabuza's kubikiriböchö had clashed with Sasuke's gunbai. both men had attacked and blocked back and forth. As both men pushed back and forth, Sasuke had push Zabuza sword away and had kicked Zabuza away. Going through four hand signs.

"Katon: dragon torpedo" Sasuke blowing out a large missile like dragon to Zabuza.

'Suiton: giant water wall" Zabuza summoning a large water wall which barely stopped the dragon as the steam cleared up. Sasuke was gone.

Zabuza had quickly looked around. ("Where the hell is that brat!?")

Hearing something, Zabuza felt the ground shake. Zabuza looked below and saw a fist cover with flames popping out of the ground. The attacked had send Zabuza up in the air. Not finished yet, Sasuke had jumped and delivered a kick to his chin.

Sasuke had quickly grabbed his gunbai and swung it screaming "Futon:cyclone blade" as he swung it, a cyclone like mini tornado wind attack and had shredded some of his skin.

Landing on the ground near a tree. Zabuza had slowly got up and leaned back bleeding from the attack.

"Even though you almost killed Sakura i'm not doing this out of vengeance but to protect my comrades. May kami have mercy on your soul Zabuza." Sasuke as he knew Zabuza was weak and couldn't continue. He took out a demon wind shuriken and was prepared to execute Until two senbon needles hit Zabuza dropping him.

Soon enough a hunter ninja had jumped down the hair was black and put up in a small bun the hunter wore a blue attire and had a mask that was white with red marks and had the symbol for Kirigakure.

"Thank you for weakening him shinobi-san. I have been searching for Zabuza for awhile now." The hunter said as he went to the body.

"Do you any help to dispose the body?' Questioned Sasuke as he closely look for any signs of nervous.

"No shinobi-aan i must take care of this myself. Again thank you and farewell.' The hunter held Zabuza and had disappeared in a shushin."

Sasuke had turned off his sharingan and turn towards Naruto. Who was continuing healing Sakura.

"How is she?" Sasuke looking concerned.

Naruto had finished healing Sakura. "Her muscles are strained badly. She has chakra exhaustion. But..."

"But what?" Sasuke questioned.

Naruto looked away with a sorrow look. "Her back is fractured. Zabuza had almost broke a disk in the spine." Naruto telling Sasuke and the team.

This got a shock and wide eye from Sasuke and the team.

"But...luckily she'll pull through. she'll be in bed for the whole mission till we get back to Konoha." Naruto delivering the good news.

Everyone sigh a relief.

"We'll Tazuna-san, before we head off im team 11 sensei Shisui Uchiha these two are my students. the black hair one is Sasuke Uchiha and the blond one is Naruto Uzumaki." Both boys nodded to Tazuna.

"How close are we to your home Tazuna-san?" Shisui asked.

"About an hour away." Tazuna said.

"That's too long, stand back everyone" Sasuke said as he took his right gloves off and had bit his thumb. Lift his left sleeve and smeared blood on his arm over a tattoo that had a crow. Going through four hand signs. "Summoning jutsu." Sasuke said.

Soon enough in a puff of smoke, a Large black crow carrying a big brown seat basket with a scar across the face appeared.

Sasuke-sama what can i do for you?" The crow said bowing it's head down.

This shocked and surprised everyone. (except for Naruto of course.)

"Khan, we need to head to the land of the waves, me and my team need a lift." Sasuke said.

"Of course Sasuke-sama. Everyone get on." The crow said.

Everyone had helped each other get on the crow. While Sasuke carried Sakura bridal style. Once everyone got on the crow. They took flight.

Everyone had relax. Shisui and Kakashi were discussing about Zabuza. Mito was passed out. Naruto was meditating and Izuna was still looking at Sasuke who was holding Sakura while he ran his fingers through her hair.

Izuna couldn't believe how strong her second big brother was. But when was he able to summon crows. She doesn't remember seeing him do that. Maybe she can ask him later about it.

~30 min later~

The crow had made it to the wave and had landed near Tazuna house.

Everyone had got off. Sasuke carefully handed Sakura to Naruto for a minute. "Thanks Khan, i owe you one. Sasuke bowing to the crow.

"With pleasure Sasuke-sama." The crow bowed before disappearing.

Everyone got inside.

"Tsunami, im home." Tazuna called out.

"Father is that you." A woman called out as she stepped out and saw her father.

The woman look like she was around her twenties, she had long black hair wearing a pink shirt with a long blue skirt that reached to her ankles. With some pink sandals.

"Yeah im safe. And it's thanks to these leaf ninjas." Tazuna pointing at the ninja's.

Tsunami bowed at the ninja's "thank you Ninja-sans."

"No need mam, your father is in safe hands, Ms Tsunami do you have two beds to spare." Said Shisu.

"Oh dear..yes of course follow me." Tsunami leading them upstairs.

~in Gatos hideout~

The hunter ninja had just finished stitch Zabuza up.

'Will he be alright?" A voice said.

"Yes kimimaro, lucky i put him in this death state, it would of been difficult if he wasn't.

Kimimaro Kaguya Was someone around his adult teen age, he had white hair with one bang longer than the other, his skin was pale, he had two red dots on his forehead, he wore a light blue long sleeve loose battle kimono with a pair of black pants and black sandals, Kimimaro was the last of the Kaguya clan survivor. After the clan tried to take over the mist. they were at war. Unfortunately the Kaguya clan fell and Kimimaro was the survivor and the last member of the Kaguya clan. And later was founded by Haku and Zabuza.

'When will he wake up?" Kimimaro asked.

"Possible in a couple days." Answered Haku

Haku was the same as Kimimaro he too was the last of his clan, the Yuki clan which they specialize in their ice kekkei genkai. But once Haku had unlocked his bloodline his father who hated bloodline users killed his mom and was planning to kill Haku until Haku had accidentally killed him. Since then he was an orphan until Zabuza found him.

"Damn, Haku did you really need to put them in that deep." Zabuza waking up.

'Oh your awake. i thought you may be put out a little longer." Haku moves to take the senbons out.

"I can do it.' Zabuza pulling the senbons out.

"Careful Zabuza-sama, you can accidentally punter a juggler vain." Haku helping Zabuza.

Soon the door open and walked in was a short man wearing a business suit and a pair of sunglasses.

"What happen?!, i'm paying you to take care of the bridge builder and you can't even handle a bunch of other weak ninja's." Gato furious.

As he went to grab Zabuza bandage face, Haku grabbed Gatos arm crushing it.

"Don't...you..dare...touch...Zabuza-sama." Haku said coldly as she crushed Gatos arm.

"Get off, you motherfucker, get this fucker off me." Gato told his two guards who were about to intervene until, Kimimaro had appeared behind them with two short daggers that looked like bone pointed at the back of their neck. "I will not allow you to harm Zabuza-sama and Haku." Kimimaro giving them a warning.

Finally Haku let go of Gatos arm. Haku just stepped backed with his bodyguards. "Next time i want that bridge builder dead." Gato leaving the three alone.

"I could of taken care of him." Zabuza said as he had a Kunai in his hand.

"You're still weak Zabuza-sama rest. Tomorrow I'll look for some herbs." Zabuza nod until he got irritated.

"Take that damn mask off." Zabuza growled at Haku. Which he did. Smiling at Zabuza.

"Kimimaro, i want you to spy around the town, too keep an eye on those leaf ninjas." Ordered Zabuza.

"Yes Zabuza-sama." Kimimaro bowed as he left.

"In a week i should be able to heal fully when the week passes we attack. Haku, be careful with the one i fought, he is on a different par with you. Kimimaro may be able to handle him, but the blond one is fast like you, so i want you to take care of him, while i handle Shisui Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake." Zabuza planning.

"Yes Zabuza-sama."

~with team 11 and 7~

Sakura was laying down sleep while Kakashi looked beat.

Tsumami had put a cold wet rag on Sakura head.

"So that's what happening." Shisui said.

"Yeah." Kakashi answered.

Shisui had sigh and turned to the team. 'Okay guys meeting in five minutes, downstairs." Shisui ordered.

The team had left downstairs in the kitchen.

Mito and Izuna were in the kitchen with their brothers, this could be a chance to talk to them. Mito had went to talk to Naruto. "Naruto-niisan" Mito calling her brother.

Naruto looked at his sister with a blank look, "yes?" Answered Naruto.

"Um..where did you get that sword?" Mito nervously asked.

"..." Naruto had not said a word.

Mito was getting a little uncomfortable soon the silence broke when Shisui called out.

"Okay guys. So far Kakashi is out of commission for a while which means team 7 will be training with us." Sasuke and Naruto did not like the idea but what can they do. "But importantly, Zabuza may be alive." Shisui shocking everyone except for Naruto and Sasuke. Which Shisui saw and had figured they knew before they did.

"But..but..that mask boy hit Zabuza dead center in the Neck and i didn't feel his chakra anymore." Mito said in shock.

"No think Mito. A senbon needle can not kill a person so easily plus the hunter didn't cut the head off. Hunter ninjas always take the head and they don't care if they have to do it in front of people or kids." Naruto letting the information sink in.

"Like Naruto said. Is all true. so it seems he was in a death like state where the victim is dead for a minute until they come back, that's why you couldn't feel his chakra." Shisui coming to conclusion.

Izuna and Mito were both were nervous while Naruto and Sasuke were calm.

"Yeah right, do you think you can beat Gato? Your a bunch of fools.

"Inari!, these ninja are helping your grandfather."

Inari left up stairs and slammed his door.

"I'm sorry about my son Inari." Tsunami bowing to the Ninja's.

"That's alright, Well team 7 and 11 follow me" Shisui leading the team out.

~In the forest~

Kimimaro was hopping from tree to tree until he spotted a group of ninjas. He had silently made his way towards them observing them.

~With team 11 & 7~

"Alright team, since you all know the basic training exercise. So will be having a spar." Shisui said.

"Will let Naruto and Mito go first." Shisui said.

Both of the twins looked at each other as they took their stance.

"This is just a spar. only taijutsu and kenjutsu allowed understand." Shisui looking at both the twins as they nod.

."Okay...Begin."

Both twins charged at each other and had threw a punch but both had caught each other attacks. Naruto had kicked Mito away. Stumbling back Mito almost lost her balance. At the last second Mito saw Naruto coming towards her with a flying kick. She had leaped frog over Naruto, Naruto quickly turned around to deliver a round house but Mito saw it coming and had blocked the attack.

Mito had used her advantage, she had delivered a high kick to Naruto who blocked the attack. She had not stop there. she then had start delivering fast kicks and had been attacking from different areas trying to get Naruto down. But to Mito shock Naruto had slapped all her attacks away Naruto had then connect his kicks to Mito ribs which made Mito wince. Mito had then held Naruto's leg and pull him forward delivering a big clothesline chop to Naruto who fell backwards.

Naruto had low sweeped Mito which Mito fell to, Naruto quickly pulled his blade out, while Mito summoned out a sword. The sword handle was black with a red Uzumaki symbol. The sheath was blood red but when Mito unsheathed it, it was a platinum chakra blade.

Both twins blade clashed as they blocked and attack at the a same time but.

Naruto had then deflected Mito attacks and had used the side of his sword to smack Mito's leg which stung and left a mark on her. He then delivered another smack to the hand.

Soon enough Mito's arms leg and the left side of her cheek had red marks from the hits.

"Alright it's a tie. You both showed you got talent in Kenjutsu, well done." Shisui praising the twins.

"Thank you Shisui-sensei." Naruto and Mito bowed.

"Alright now it's Sasuke and Izuna turn." Shisui looking at the two.

Both Izuna and Sasuke got into their stance however Sasuke used his own style. Which confused Izuna.

"Why aren't you using are clans style?" Izuna asked.

"I am but it a mixture of other moves you'll see."

"Alright, i only want taijutsu." Shisui said.

The two nod and were ready.

"Begin" Shisui starting.

Both took off full speed and had both delivered a kick pushing eachother back.

Both charged at each other blocking and attacking each other nonstop.

Sasuke caught Izuna and slammed her to the ground wrapping his leg around Izuna ankle.

Izuna reversed around and had got out of Sasuke hold but still it did damage.

Izuna had then attacked Sasuke from below, Sasuke was kicked back and Izuna had then tried to kick Sasuke but Sasuke caught her and had connected a punch to chest, as the air was knocked out of her he judo flipped her while he rested his knee on her chest.

"Alright that's enough." Shisui said.

Sasuke had got off Izuna. While Izuna got up.

"Both of your taijutsu is good both speed and power."

Both had bowed to Shisui.

"Alright let's head back inside it's getting late." Shisui leading the team away.

"You know we were being watched right?" Naruto whispered to Sasuke.

"Yeah, but it be foolish of him to face us alone." Sasuke said.

"Let's keep this between us." Naruto looking at Sasuke.

"Hn" Sasuke nodded as they both catched up with the group.

Kimimaro had quickly ran back to the hideout to inform Zabuza about the leaf ninjas.

~Tazuna's house~

Tsunami,Inari,Tazuna Team 11 and team 7 were eating in dinner.

"Why do you even bother training..You're just gonna die like the others." Inari glaring at the Ninja's.

"Kid, you don't know these things until you see it for yourself." Sasuke said not bothering looking at him while he ate his bowl of white rice.

"Your a fool then. your just gonna die all like all the other one's! ." Inari shouted.

"How do you know we will die? Kid." Naruto was now talking. "You are no ninja, we have trained every single day to be strong to not just to protect our village and our people but also protect people like your grandfather who is risking his life to finish this bridge. The least you can do is support your grandfather.

"Inari...i know you lost your stepfather and it hurts. But your father also supported building the bridge too. He knew what would happen but he didn't care. He still continued. Like your grandfather he knows what could happen but he doesn't care but that's why were here to protect him. the least you could do is support him... you got guts like your father Inari. Don't spit on his dream. . continue it" Naruto finishing as he excused himself from dinner and went for a walk.

Everyone was quiet and were thinking of Naruto's words.

While Inari was gathering all of Naruto's words. Could he be right? Has he been spitting on his father's dream, the thought of that made him feel ashamed. Tears were about to come out until wiped them. ("No more crying, i'm tired of doing nothing. I'll continued dad's dream i know he will want that.") Inari with determination in his eyes.

~Outside~

Naruto was at the lake watching the moonlight.

"Nice huh." Sasuke said as he jumped down next to Naruto.

"I'm surprised, you handle that situation well." Sasuke looking at the moon.

"Well when you meditate once in a while you can handle a lot

of situation." Naruto said.

"We have guests." Sasuke said in a blank tone.

Both of the boys turn around and saw their sister's.

"Mito." Naruto said

"Izuna." Sasuke said

Both have not said anything until.

"Can we talk Izuna and Mito" asked at the same time

To be continued..

End of chapter 9.


End file.
